Look For Me By Moonlight
by Peonyqt1004
Summary: UPDATED! A legend unfolds as the recarnation of a fallen angel returns with no past memories... The dark creature returns, seeking his love, and revenge against mortal man. Dark vs. Pure, will they destroy each other through their love? S and S, E and T.
1. Default Chapter

Look for me by Moonlight  
  
Peonyqt1004: Ohayo Minna san! *waves* I am making an important announcement, I will  
no longer update any other stories. Only this one..... ^^; I just lost my inspiration that all.  
  
Meiling: Hey?; Isn't that title from a book about vampires?  
  
Peonyqt1004: Well.... *twitches* The story is NOT the same plot OK? *ahem* Heres a  
better summary of what is to come! ^.~  
  
Meiling: This is not S and S is it?  
  
Peonyqt1004: Actually Meiling-chan, it is. *meiling wails* Anyways; Ahem...  
  
**There was a Legend, that the dark creature from the depths of hell would return  
again, he would return to enslave the one he had loved so long ago..... the one who died in  
the hands of mortals, the beautiful maiden who have fallen in love with the creature of hell  
died in the arms of her love, her eyes closing and her breathe gasping for the insufficient  
amount of breath she needed, and it is rumored.... that the creature would rise again after  
1000 centuries, after being locked up for so long, he shall return for vengeance... and his  
love....**  
  
Peonyqt1004: Anyways, lets start! ^^ This is during after the medieval period.  
  
Meiling: NOT S AND--*gets hit on the head by Peony*  
  
Peonyqt1004: By the way, I do not own CCS, and please, don't make me say that again.  
  
Chapter title: Prologue   
  
  
A pair of glowing red eyes shot open and in the darkness of the stone chamber the  
creature rose up and roared. The walls shook and the crumbling mortar of the stone  
building trembled. The chains locking the creature down clanked and squeaked from the  
rust which had grown on them and groaned as the creature strained against the magicked  
chains. The chains creaked and groaned till they snapped with a rusty **SNAP* The  
creature lifted up its claws and the stone roof above him broke. He opened the roof with  
tearing powerful arms until finally moonlight shone through the hole and he was free....  
free at last after centuries of imprisonment....... The creature stepped out and breathed in  
deeply, his breathe making the cold air around him a thin moist vapor. His eyes turned to a  
normal deep hazel color as he turned around......... "My Love.... I have returned!"  
  
  
A tall girl brushed back a long wisp of auburn brown hair which she had in a braid.  
Her father walked up behind her. "Sakura..." The girl looked up with her large green eyes.  
"Hai otousan?" The girl clapped her hands together and a dust of flour came from her  
hands. The father grinned as he wiped a bit of flour off his daughters perfectly sculptured  
nose, 'Like her mothers...' Almost at once, his eyes turned sad. Sakura noticed.  
"Otousan?" She looked up concerned. "Ogenki desu ka?" The father shook his head and  
smiled. "Your oniichan is deciding to take you to the market today." Sakura patted her  
woolen dress and tried to straighten up her bonnet. "Oh... the market?" Sakura asked  
nonchalantly. The father nodded, his eyes twinkling. "Its Eriol-san again isn't it Sakura  
dear?" Ssakura turned a deep crimson hue. "Ah, I should go!" She quickly grabbed her  
cloak and left, steam practically puffing out of her ears. "Ah..." The father looked after his  
daughter sadly. "How much u have grown....."  
  
Sakura.... in her woolen red dress and her crisp ironed apron walked out, modestly  
looking down, eye averted when a man came to her presence. "Sakura-chan?" Sakura  
head shot up, modesty forgotten. "ERIOL-KUN!" She let out a squeal of excitement as  
she hugged the tall dark haired man. The man turned a light pink hue and pushed her back.  
"Sakura-chan, keep that up and people will think wrong things of us..." Sakura nodded  
and looked away modestly. Eriol smiled, not even her eyes being adverted with her bonnet  
half covering her face can hide the beautiful qualities of her delicate porcelain like face,  
and her large emerald fire eyes. He straightened as he straightened his dark black tunic.  
"Sakura, I must speak to u at once, bring along Kero, he may be needed." Sakura eyes  
flickered with fear. "Not another magical force Eriol-kun?!" Eriol shook his head, eyes  
narrowed. "Another magical force, hai, but not the same as we might have encountered  
b4..." His eyes became hard and cold, "This creature is purely evil.... from what I can  
sense so far.... Its very powerful... Sakura, be careful, I've always heard powerful creatures  
go for the powerful foes first." With that he warmly clasped her gentle small hands.  
"Sakura, meet me at the pub, bring a cloak to cover ur face, and bring Kero along. At sun  
set time OK?" Sakura nodded and watched sadly as he walked away, mingling with the  
crowd. He was so mysterious to her, no matter how long they have known each other....  
He, Eriol himself had saved her when she had captured the spirits of the cards, and when  
she faced dark demonic magic eaters from the past.... He had been her first love, and her  
only. Sakura turned around, her bonnet shadowing her face. It only been 3 months ago... 3  
months ago that she had been drawn into the game of magic and power.....  
  
::Sakuras current thoughts::  
  
**No one knows.... no one will find out or I and this world will be in danger... I  
am the destined keeper of the magic..... to keep the evil magic from running wild, to keep  
the peace and the power of the 50 cards tame.... the cards of the soul and spirit of the  
earth itself. If this word gets out, many people will come to destroy me, only by keeping  
anonymous can I survive in this world running amuck with magic and mortals....**  
  
-----------In a town not too far away--------  
  
A tall brown headed man walked jauntily down the cobble street road, from his  
clothes made of silk and velvet, u could tell her was a man not too bad off. The man  
stopped in front of a pub and smiled slow sensual smile as the wife of the inn keeper  
neared him, she wasn't a pretty thing, but not homely either, she wasn't too plain, and not  
too beautiful, her face haggard, her eyes drown and as large and sadly sloped as a does,  
approached him. "Sir? How may I help thou?" The man flicked back his longish brown  
hair and flashed her a grin. "A room ma'am." The woman wrote something on a sheet of  
parchment and nodded. "Hai. Drink and water supplied too Monsuierr....?" "Hai, and my  
name is Li, Syaoran Li..." The womans face lit up in a smile. "Ah, Monsuier Li.... Whom  
do u serve?" Syaoran frowned, he hated this talk of another ruling another. "I serve no one  
else but god." The woman nodded. "Ah, tis rare to find a man so frank and brave."  
Syaoran smiled an unearthly strange smile. "Ano?" The woman smiled and nodded. "I will  
like to just have a room. I'll provide myself Madame..." He lightly kissed her knuckles. She  
led him up to his room. As she opened the door, a sudden strangely dark and evil grin  
twisted his lips, his darkly handsome face smiling in a grimace of death as he suddenly  
leaned forward and the door shut. No one heard the scream.... No one heard the muffle  
cries and the sound of a sharp object ripping flesh as a red crimson flow of blood leaked  
out from under the door.   
  
--------------In the town of Lilian----------  
  
"I have came back for you my love!" A voice called out from the darkness of her  
dreams...... "Who are you?!" Sakura yelled, a bit nervous as she heard the wind around her  
howl even louder as cold wet snow hit her everywhere, soaking her, chilling her to the  
bone, the snow was so thick she couldn't see anything ahead of her except for a figure of a  
man, hidden under the white powder of snow. "Who are--" Moonlight hit her face as the  
snow suddenly stopped spraying against her face, her ice cold lips trembled as she started  
to see the face of the stranger.... and a trickle of blood ran down the arm of the figure and  
hit the white snow.... and the crimson hue spread from a little drop to a huge puddle....  
Sakura gasped and a scream ripped its way out of her throat.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH~!" Sakura jumped up and sighed. 'Only a dream...' Sighing she  
sat down on her tick (bed) and massages her head. Kero was sound asleep on the other  
end of the tick, curled up in a little yellow ball, his small white wings tucked around  
himself. Sakura remembered the note of urgency in Eriols voice when she had talked to  
him....   
  
::Flashback::  
  
Eriol paced the room. "Sakura.." He said slowly. "Have you ever heard of the  
legend of the Powerful Wolf Vampire?" Sakura shook her head. Eriol turned to her, his  
eyes dilated in fright and some other strange emotion she couldn't decipher. "Sakura....  
Haven't u thought, how odd the kills were in the other city? How magical and strangely  
barbaric it was?" Sakura slowly nodded, her eyes were clouded with confusion. Eriol  
stopped pacing. "He's powerful Sakura, his magic is twice as strong as mine... and ur's I  
honestly do not know the depth of your power..." Eriol nears Sakura who was tapping her  
teeth with a slender finger in confusion. "Sakura, I'm afraid... he wills strike this town  
next..."  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Sakura snapped her fingers. 'Ah...' She turned to the warm hearth as she crouched in front  
of it, seeking warmth to her cold limbs. 'The magic using killer.... strikes here.... soon...'  
Sakura got up slowly, a sudden chill chilled her as she ran to the window and opened the  
wooden panels. It was snowing, like in her dreams the snowflakes harshly hit her skin. She  
quickly shut the window and breathed hard. What was her dream trying to say?  
  
To Be continued.......  
  
Hope you liked it, do me a favor and REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Peonyqt1004: Thats the end here for now! ^^  
  
Kero: Ah; Why did u send off Meiling and brought me here?  
  
Peonyqt1004: Well.... Let see, hysterical+s and s mean anything to u?  
  
Kero: O;  
  
Peonyqt1004: Please, review!!  
  
Kero: REVIEW! ^^; Ah, food.....  
  
Peonyqt1004: Here. *hands two veggie buns* Now tell them the message.  
  
Kero: Ok.... *eating* Pletuh readah mmft odeth stowhrie! (Meaning: Please Read her  
other stories)  
  
Peonyqt1004: -_-; And review onegai! ^^ So Ja ne!  
  
Kero: *waves* BYEBYE~! 


	2. Encounter with The Wolf

Look for Me by Moonlight  
  
Peonyqt1004: Ohayo Minna san! This is chapter 1 of da whole thing! ^0^  
  
Sakura: *Ahem* Ano; I can't read this.....  
  
Peonyqt1004: *turns the paper right side up* Better?;  
  
Sakura: Oh! ^^; Ano.... *Ahem* Peony wants to thank AA, (Ah I loved ur reveiw! *Sniffles* Demo ariegtou!) Lord Cirenmas (Aw, thank you ^^), and Angel of Light (I'll contiue u bet! ^^) for reveiwing!   
  
Peonyqt1004: THANK YOU! *Smiles* Anyways... da story....  
  
Sakura: O hai! ^^; Well, onto the story! Peony hopes you enjoy it!  
  
Peonyqt1004: I'd like to note, Chettetengs fanfiction is good, please help me petition to keep her from retiring from writing her fics! Read her fics, they're really good! ^^ Email me about this please!  
  
Chapter Title: Encounter  
  
A tall girl drew a cloak over her face, modestly looking away from the eyes of the men and stepped into the pub. It was warm and dim. Her green eyes immediately searched for a certain person. The green eyes met a pair of dark ones and she hurried to meet him. "Eriol-kun!" She exclaimed as she got nearer. The tall handsome man nodded and sat down as she did on the other side. "Why have you called for me?" she asked breathlessely. Eriol touched the tip of his metal glasses in a sort of worried manner. "Sakura-chan, haven't u felt that weird power? Can't you feel the darkness?" Sakura paused and then looked up at Eriol. "I'm not sure, but I had a dream..." Eriol nodded. "That means you felt it too, not only that but just maybe Sakura-chan... like last time, you can predict what may happen by interpeting that dream....." He leaned forward. "Do you think you can do this? You power was never used to the max, it may be time to do so soon." He paused and smiled. "You wanted me to see someone right?" Sakura nodded, her eyes bright. "Shes my old friend whom I hav'nt seen for a long time, and I want you to meet her." Just then, a tall figure bumped into her rudely. Sakura covered her face while looking up quickly. Cold black eyes stared back at her, smirking. "Ah, Kinomoto san, getting friendly with Clow-san ne? I thought you were'nt a prostitute, or maybe you two are just having an affair? And I thought you weren't the type for men yet Kinomoto." Sakura shuddered angrily and stamped the ground, forgetting to cover her face. "You are WRONG Krimi Ramayaku san!" She drew in a breathe as the whole entire pub turned to stare at her. Sakura immediately covered her face and blushed a crimson red, hiding her eyes. Eriol smiled, she had a spirit alright, but women weren't allowed to do such things as yelling at a man. Krimi looked thoughtfully and wickedly at Sakura. "Kinomoto san, the rumors are true, your face is as flawless as a placid blue lake.... You know my otousan and ur outosan are close ne?" Sakura glared a heated glare at the man standing before her. "You--" "Bastard." Someone else finished the sentence for her.  
  
Sakura quickly looked up. "Tomyo chan!" She excalimed. Tomyo ignored her, glaring at the man who was irritating Sakura. "You bastard, get out of my sight!" Krimi glared at the prudent woman. How dare a woman yell at him? "You're bad mouthing ur--" He didn't finish as Tomyo took out something from her purple purse. Ramayaku quickly shut his mouth. "I, as the daughter and the trusted princess of King Dajabou, commands you to leave Kinomoto san alone!" Krimi shut his mouth and glared. Sakura sighed and looked up and noticed the look of interest and awe in Eriols face, and was immediately jelouse.   
  
Tomyo turned to her green eyed friend, her stern purple eyes became gentle and happy. "Sakura-chan, you wanted me to meet someone?" Sakura nodded, swollowing her envy. "Hai, Eriol-kun, this is Tomyo-chan. Tomyo-chan this is Eriol-kun." Sakura smiled , her jelouse dissappeared as the two shook hands. Tomyo was dressed in a purple outfit made of velvet. Sakura suddenly felt small beside her magnifecent friend. Sakura smiled tenatively as both of ehr friends started to chat. A sudden shout made them swing their heads toward the back of the pub. A wild haired man jumped from the tables screaming as he hopped up and down pointing as something he found while opening a trunk. "A dea'd Bod'e!" The man yelled, his irish accent thick as he hopped around like a kangaroo. Sakura made her way toward the body, feeling a sense of omen from the large black trunk. The smell of a pungent rotting corpse filled her nose as she approched the trunk. A rotting dead body was somehow twisted into the trunk, the womans mouth open in a silent scream. Eriol approched Sakura and looekd at the body. "Hm.." He motioned for Sakura to lean over. Sakura did so while holding her nose as she suddenly saw fang marks on the fleshy rotting part of the womans neck. 'It was a vampire.' Sakura thought fearfullay as she drew back, gasping in fresh air. Tomyo approched and examined the dead body. A tall man next to her exclaimed, "Theres a not!" A yellow parchment stuck out from the hands of the dead bodys hands. Tomyo, grimacing while prying the parchment loose, read it and suddenly shook her head. "It can't be." Sakura looked questiongly at her friend as she snatched the note away to read it.  
  
"I shall have my revenge mortals, and hell shall bar the way."  
  
Sakura read it with horror, not only because of the content of the note, but because the parchment was written in blood, cracked and brown from oxidation.   
  
  
Sakura was ill at ease, knowing that the vapire that Eriol had so long suspected would arrive was actually here, somewhere, lurking in the depths of the darkest shadows. She hurried through the dark forest with her bucket of fresh cold spring water. A sudden crackling of leaves made her spin around. "Who is there?" Only silence greeted her. Sakura turned again, drawing the cloak more securely around her face, and broke into a run. As she rounded the corner of the path she tripped and sprawled onto the ground, her teeth biting into her lips, causing a droplet of blood to splash upon the dirt road. A cold hand reached for her face and turned it toward the face of the stalker. A pair of dark brown eyes met hers. "Are you ok?" The man asked curiously. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Hai!" Modestly looking down she got up with the help of the man. "I was frightened." She said softly as she brushed the dead leaves and some snow from the day befores snowfall off her brown calico dress. "Why?" the man asked as she looked up at him. Covering her face, she answered. "A ampire is somewhere around here." The man nodded, looking ill at ease. "I have heard, it seems as you should go get another bucket of water, you spilled this." Sakura nodded. "What your name?" Sakura asked. "Li Syaoran." Sakura nodded. "Thank you Mr. Li for helping me up." She tunred around, 'I didn't feel anything sinister around him, he must be a normal mortal.' She never noticed the sudden smile that Syaoran let out, his eyes turning red. "I must leave Mr." Sakura's head shot up. She felt a dark--. She toppled onto the floor, the man on top of her. "HOE?! GET OFF--" Sakura noticed his eyes were red and the dark power seeping from the very pores of him. "You can't be the--" Sakura eyes widened with alarm. 'Could a dark creature actually concel their aura?!' Syaoran nodded, his eyes turning wolfish and his grin a bit pointy. "Ay, stupid girl. And you're going to be my lunch."  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
Peony: Reply!  
  
Sakura: Hoe! ^^; She also apologizes for the story from being a bit boring, she ran out of brain juice.  
  
::Kero pops in::  
  
Kero: Did I hear juice?  
  
Peony: Eh?; Anyways please reply.  
  
Sakura: Hoe!; 


	3. Angel be Mine

Look for Me By Moonlight  
  
By: Peonyqt1004  
  
AN: GOMEN NASAI! LATE LATE POSTING! MY FAULT! I shall update this story more! So no worries! Yup!!! ^_^  
  
  
Title: Angel be Mine  
  
  
Syaorans eyes were red, his teeth long and pointy as he lowered toward the girls throat. "Get OFF!" Sakura cried. She whipped out her cards and pressed them to her forehead. "Power of the ancient, Power of the earth and heavens, protect me, aid my path to rightousness!" The card glowed and melded into her head and dissappeared in a flash of light. Syaoran sheilded his face, wincing from the light. Sakura brought her hands up in a praying stance, looking like an angel. Two large wings sprouted from her back. A glowing ball of green was floating on her palm. "Earth!" The green blob turned into a glowing green fairy. Syaoran got up, amazed, dazed, but still hungry. "Little girl!" He cried, voice hoarsh with hunger. "I have my own trick!" He brought up a hand. "Dark Abyss within me, the element in everyone, power me. Aid the darkness of the night. Creature of the night!" A symbol of evil iprinted on his forehead, glowing a dark crimson red. "Demon!" A large looming figure appeared in front of the fairy. "Now, we are even, while they fight, I eat you." Syaoran said cheerfully, a low growl came from his throat as he enjoyed the look of terror on the girls face.   
  
  
Sakura brought up her hands. "No..." She knew that chant by heart, the chant was used by all dark creatures, such as vampires, dark sorceressess, and the devil himself. Her wings took her into the the air, she flew as she never flew beofre, an angel in the light of the moon. The vampire lept up, flying effortlessly in the air without the wings. He crashed into Sakura, bringing them both crashing into the trees. "I got you." Syaoran growled, his eyes dimming back to a reddish brown. "Revenge for my beloved, this mortal world....." Sakura could'nt respond, her eyes were closed and her breathe was raspy and uneven. Syaoran felt a strange twinge of pity. The moonlight illuminated her delicate features, and, strangely, he found them pleasing. The animal like lust for blood left him as he brought up his hand and caressed the girls soft cheek scratched with the harshness of the branches which had caugh them. She... reminded him of someone. Someone, he had loved so deeply, that it had defeated the blood longing lust within him. 'So innecont....' He thought, his evil symbol vanishing. 'So serene.' He lightly touched the forehead of the girl, and her wings dissappeared. 'I have defeated you angel.' He thought. The girl shifted below him, groaning. He brushed a lock of hair away from her face. The girls eyes opened, and Syaoran was shocked at what he saw.  
  
Sakura moved slightly, opening her eyes. She felt dizzy, and her eyes met with the amber bornw of the vamppire who had attacked her. A sob escaped her lips. Her eyes started to tear up, and she stared into the brilliant eyes which stared at her with no expression. "Ying Fa?" He breathed, the ferocious look that had been on his face was gone, only the tint of sadness and strange wonder was on his face. Sakura looked confused. "Ying fa?" She repeated. The vampire stared at her for a long time, and with a sudden movement, he was gone.  
  
Tomoyo crashed through the woods. "Sakura! SAKURA!" She screamed. "Where are you!" She wrung her hands. There was no sign of her friend. "Tomoyo...." A voice whispered. Tomoyo gasped, she saw her bedraggled friend, limping toward her. "I saw him....." Tomyo stared, baffled. "The.... vampire.." With a sudden lurch, Sakura fainted.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
~Short... yea..... I'm sorry....~ :( Next one longer, I was working on 3 fanfics today, and I didn't even start my history report. Ja ne! R and R! 


	4. Yuki the Druid Priest

'Look for me By Moonlight"  
  
By: Peonyqt1004  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Chapter Title: Yuki the Druid Priest  
  
A/N: Sorry I wasn't here for a while. I've been busy, I promise to update. It took me a while to think of this plot. So please Reveiw. Sorry it took so long. I had a writers block so big that I finally gave up. But it came back after a few new books I've read. ^-^ Gomen nasai~! S and S forever! R and R please!  
  
  
  
  
Sakura moaned as she got up, her head felt like it had been hit with a boulder... Fighting the stiffness in her arms, Sakura got up and rubbed her head. "Where am I?" Her voice sounded hoarse. "Sakura-chan!" A voice cried out. Tomoyo hugged her friend, her amryst eyes filled with relief and happiness. "You're back in the world of the living!" Sakura grinned, her head pounded like a drum with an uneven beat. "The vampire..." Sakura whispered, her eyes became large and luminous as she remebered what had happened the night before.  
  
'I have defeated you angel...'  
  
She knew she heard those words from his mouth... He had done something strange, he had touched her holy symbol, which represented that she was the mistress of the cards... and she had suddenly blacked out. Why?  
  
"Sakura!" A voice cried out urgently. Sakura slowly, yet painfully turned around and met another pair of darker violet eyes, covered by large glasses. Eriol grabbed Sakura's arm and shook her. "Promise me you'll never go out by yourself again!" Sakura could'nt say anything, instead she played with the hem of her sleeve, biting her lips. "Eriol?" She asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Yes Sakura-chan?" Sakura took in a deep breathe. "Why did my symbol... from my magic dissappear when he... the vampire... touched it?" Eriol looked sternly at Sakura, his eyes held hers for what seemed like enternity before he spoke, his eyes averted.  
  
"He... he created something with his magic, like a tracking device... but we still do not know all the arts of the dark ones." Sakura touched her forehead. She winced as her head suddenly felt sore. "What... what are we going to do Eriol? The vampire is hungry... he almost drank of my blood last time..." Eriol looked up, his eyes dark and brooding. "But he didn't... he didn't... he had some strange connection with you.... a vampire is never merciful to its victims... especially when its hungry..." Eriol looked up at Sakura. "Maybe, through you Sakura, we can destroy this Wolf vampire together." Sakura straightened her back as she sat upright in her bed. "Wha... what are you implying Eriol-kun?"  
  
"That we use you as bait... he has an interest in you Sakura, even you must've felt it in your bones..."  
  
Sakura's heart stilled for the breifst second as she remebered the look in the vampires blood brown eyes... It was a strange look of hope, of disbelief... and sudden joy... A strange mix of emotions for the damned souls... But she had also remebered those eyes... they flickered as if he had realized something, and she had seen great sorrow and anger in those wild dark eyes before she had blacked out... what was it? Was this damned soul trying to tell her something?  
  
  
The dark haired vampire paced about his room. His eyes were dark and brooding. 'It has to be her...' Syaoran thought, he grimaced in pain as he held his blistering fingers to his chest. He had touched the holy symbol on her forehead, to taint some of her magic with his, to make it so he could feel her presence... But her magic drew away from him and tried to burn his skin. Instead, it blistered his slender fingers. He cursed as he stopped pacing. "Damn you stupid druid preist!" He swore outloud. Why had this preist done this to him? He had destroyed his happiness... and now this preist had to seperate him and his loved one for ever! What a curse! No tears fell from his eyes, yet his eyes darkened in sorrow. A dry sob escaped his throat, though no tears fell. He was cursed... He was seperated from... No... A sudden thought struck him. "The druid preist lives for a long period of time... only he can reverse this spell." Growling like a savage animal. Syaoran slammed his window open, his lips curled up in a snarl, his eyes unearthly. He had some work to do. A lone dark figure in the night, giving off a nameless authority, dissappeared towards the midnight sky.  
  
  
Sakura combed her brown hair and braided it against her crown, making a wreath about her head made from her long curly adburn locks. She hummed a tune and she worked her ivory hairbrush against her hair which she had let down, trail down and sweep her mass amount of locks into a shining almost golden reddish brown. She hummed as she changed into her simple garb made from simple green cotton. She wuickly tied a starchy white apron about her waist and tied up the hair which trailed down her back, into a fancy bun and managed to hide her massive amount of hair under a starchy white cap. Two loose straight peices of hair framed her face as she wrapped a brown shawl about herself. She was to meet Eriol at his large elegant home. She wanted to look as nice as possible. Smiling as she splashed some cool water on her face and washed her small nimble hands, she thought about the adventures she had when she was a rookie with magic. Eriol had saved her from countless dangers. The one most memoriable one was when she was about to get swallowed by the sand beast, and he came to save her, a staff in one hand, his eyes dark with anger, not at her, but at the creature trying to destroy her. She remebered his warm soft hands lifting her from the ground as he brushed her stray strands of hair away from her face. Gently smoothing her cheek gently, Eriol had asked, "Are you ok?" His voice was dark and warm. Sakura started to blush madly at the thought of him. Flustered, she tripped over the basket which she had placed on the floor and landed headlong towards the floor. She managed to just barely catch herself. Her breathe came in gasps. She touched her red cheeks gently and looked at the floor demurely as she grabbed the overturned basket and gently skipped downstairs.  
  
A silver haired man with large spectacles and a handsome fair face stood in front of a large ancient desk. Piles of yellowed books lay atop his wooden furniture as he rummaged through them. His silver embroided off white robes made his look like an angel in the middle of total darkness. His room had barely no light, except for a small silver bauble which lit part of the room, bathing everything in a soft silver light. The young face had large dark brown eyes which looked wiser for someone his age. He flipped through the book, his slender fingers coming to a ripped page which he fingered gently. His eyes narrowed slightly as he whispered some ancient prayer against evil as he shut the book gently. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes and leaned backwards, slightly on his wooden stool, he clasped his two hands together as if in prayer and made a gesture of thanks to the forest spirit. He opened his eyes slowly, and met two red brown crimson ones which glared at him darkly and was nearly mad with a strange turbulent rage. The power of the dark radiated from this creature. The silver haired fellow lept up in surprise and stared up at the figure before him, his gentle brown eyes become as hard as amber as he recognized the creature before him. "Its you... again."  
  
Eriol opened the tall majestic doors to his adobe, humble, but it clearly marked his prestige. "Sakura-chan, come one in." Sakura nodded, slightly blushing as she hid her face from him with her veil. She noticed another pair of shoes at the doorway. It was velvet slippers, purple and had the unmistakable symbol of the royal daiijabou family's markings. The Dove holding a long vine of grapes... A twinge of envy and dispair reberverated throughout her as she followed Eriol silently. Why was Tomoyo getting so much attention from Eriol? She loved him not... not.. Tomyo! Then dispair, the dispair of asking herself why she should be jelouse... It was her lifelong best friend who liked him anyways... Sakuras train of thought was cut off as Eriol suddenly stopped in front of his living room. "Tomoyo is already here." "Yes I know." Sakura replied, a tint of bitterness and sweet longing tinted her voice. Sakura bit her lips and mentally slapped herself for letting out some of the jelousy as Eriol eyed her strangely. "Ah, Sakura, you are observant. Come come. We shall talk over this with tea. Tomoyo is waiting."  
  
"Sakura!" Tomyo's cheerful voice greeted her as Sakura walked in. Sakura jelousy dissappeared as quickly as it had come. She had no reason to be jelouse, this was her friend, she should be happy for her friend... Tomoyo had done much more for her then anyone had ever had... anyone... Sakura's face brightened into a large bright smile. "Oy, Hello Tomoyo, I see you are here already!" Sakura situated herself across the table and smiled sadly as Eriol sat down next to Tomoyo, his purple eyes avid with interest. But Tomoyo's violet eyes were on her. "Sakura? You ok?" Sakura nodded, her face forced a smile as she sighed inwardly. "Hai, what makes you thin something is the matter?" Tomoyo smiled crookedly, her eyes softening. "Oh... Ok." Tomoyo fingered her golden tassle at the end of her purpule velvet cap which sat on top of her dark violet hair. "Sakura... Eriol and I have been thinking..." Sakura looked at Tomoyo, a pained expression came over her face and was soon replaced with a slight grin. "We can lure the vampire by letting you go somewhere in the dark, alone, and me and Eriol will be cloaked with his invisibility spell." "Wha..." Sakura croaked, she was scared. Eriol looked at her, his eyes gentle. "Sakura, we need you, we need your courage, the town is counting on you." No words escaped her mouth, but Sakura nodded, breaking out in a cold sweat.  
  
"YOU destroyed her..." Syaoran growled like a savage, his eyes turning blood red in the dimly lit room. It nearly glowed with a flouresent light. The druid priest rose a hand. "No, I didn't, I store away her soul and released it where I thought you would'nt be able to reach her. You nearly destroyed the poor thing." "DESTROYED!" Syaoran howled, a strange wind blew across the room. "YOU KILLED HER! SHE HAS NO MEMORY OF ME AT ALL!" His howl ended in a painful whimper which became a slight growl as he stared at the priest, his eyes large and dangerous. "Tell me how to reverse the effects of the spell you put on her..." Syaorans face looked rather wolfish in the dim light, his sharp fangs glistening. "Tell me how to make her remeber me again!" The priest smiled rather serenely. "She won't remeber, I tore the page and burned it in the ashes... but I see my enternal sleep spell has not worked." The priest continued rather cooly. "Of course, an enternity for a vampire is lonly a few long years... since vampires are immortal, pity that I forgot that..." The priest eyed Syaoran, who started looking through his spell book in a furious frenzy and came across a ripped page.  
  
"You cannot stop it... vampire... she will forget you, the spell I put on her will make her destroy you."  
  
Syaoran looked up, his eyes dark and empty, like the shell of a soul he was. "The spells reversal... You destroyed it... DAMN YOU STUPID DRUID PRIEST!" The priest smiled as the vampire advanced upon him. "Destroy me if you want, but I die in peace, knowing you will not destroy the angel who has been sent down to put this world in peace once more." Syaoran grinned slightly. "You forgot... I know your true name, Yuki... Its Yue isn't it?" The preist looked startled and jumped up, his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?" Syaoran laughed a low laugh. "With your true name at my hand... I can do things that dark people can do, as I know Sakura's real name, and yours... I'll haunt your shadow with every step you take... I'll be there..." He rose a hand. "Too bad you can't do that to me, without a soul, no one can have a true name, isn't it so? Till next time... I still need you Druid Priest... Not yet... but my revenge will be sweet, and my angel will be back in my arms... my love..." The vampire vanished just as quickly as it came. Yuki, who had concealed his fright with much dignity, suddenly fell onto his knees, trembling, his lips white... 'No...' Yuki wanted to scream.   
  
  
Sakura shuddered as she walked across the dark paths of the haunted woods. Bringing her black shawl up to her face, she hurried down the path, hoping that the vampire would not appear at all tonight. Her large emrald green eyes reflected the moons white rays as she surveyed the scene around her. The Haunted Woods were known to have many mysterious creatures within it. She didn't know half of the dangers. She crossed her fingers and hoped she would not meet any of the creatures around there. "Eriol? Tomoyo?" Sakura whispered, "Are you there?" There was a muffled 'Yes', and Sakura continued on her way. She bit her lips as she heard the rustle of something in the woods. She freverently hoped it was only Eriol and Tomoyo. Sakura curved sharply down the hill, the path was steep, and it made her trip and fall down the rocky hill. The forest was as silent as death, and was as dark as pitch. Only the moon was able to be seen, the stars were hidden from Sakura's veiw. The gnarled and knotted branches closed in around her, the trees dark rough trunk seemed to groan in agony as they wind blew chillingly in the woods. Sakura shivered and got up. She limped slowly towards a tree and rested her forehead against it. A warm trickle ran down her leg. Sakura gasped in pain as she looked down at her leg. Her stocking was stained crimson in her blood, and a large gash mangled her stocking. Sakura tripped about dizzily, wishing with a frenzy that this was only a dream. She clutched her cards to her side. The cards were her only protection. "Eriol? Tomoyo?" Sakura whispered. She heard nothing. Getting a bit frightened, she called out loudly. "Eriol? Tomoyo?" There was still no answer, the only answer she got was the dark suffocating silence the woods provided. Fear over took her, making her limbs quiver like jelly, her eyes darted about, a cold sweat broke out as she heard a crackling of leaves. "Eriol? Tomoyo?" She called yet again, hopefully. Her answer was a deep growl.  
  
Yuki sat down among his books, his eyes concentrated on the missing page. 'He knows my true name... he might know my true form as well.' Yuki sighed as he streched as he got up. His eyes were slightly wet as he one scene replayed in his head over and over again...  
  
'Yuki... I never loved you, I can never love you... Look what you did to him! I love Him! Please! Let him go!'  
  
That voice, sweet and gentle... a sudden fury had made him turn to the damned creature and throw the last deadly spell at the creature. A peircing shriek had filled the room as green eyes, instead of those red brown ones, stared at him in disbelief. That damned girl had jumped in front of his target, and she was holding her bleeding bosom with her two small hands, a look of horror, mortification, and disbelief clouding them. Her breathe turned raspy as she collapsed onto the floor... The howl of the damned broke through the night, Yuki only turned to the weeping creature with a merciless gaze, and the gaze was returned with equal intensity...  
  
Sakura froze in terror as she heard the growl again, a bit softer this time. Shaking, she looked around, her voice trembling. "W-w-who's there?" She was answered by a pair of golden eyes. "KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura shrieked.  
  
Syaoran knelt down by the forest entrance. She had been here. He smelled her scent hanging in the air. He rose his nose into the air and sniffed. There was two other people with her, and one scent he could'nt indentify. His sharp ears caught a sound. A scream.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo broke apart from each other and tried their best to untangle themselves from the brambles. "How'd we get here in the first place?" Tomoyo grumbled as she tried to pry the brambles branches away from her velvet dress. Eriol grimaced as a bramble cut into his leg. "Here, let me get some light here, its too dark..." He withdrew his hand and took out a small white crystal. "Light." The words brought forth a light so bright that Tomoyo winced as the light nearly blinded her. "Can you tone it down a bit?" Tomoyo sighed as the light dimmed slightly. Eriol looked around and cursed. They had stumbled in a large mess. He had no idea how they got here... they had been following Sakura and...  
  
The bramble seemed to groan underneath their weight.  
  
Eriol was brought out from his thoughts as he looked down. "Tomoyo..." He whispered, his throat tight with apprehension. "Nani?" Eriol took a deep breathe. "I'll give you my dagger, and help me slash my way out of this mess, be careful, I'm not entirely sure how we got--" Tomyo ignored him, she saw a pretty purple flower near her left arm. It was pretty.... So pretty. It had silver sprinkles all over it, making it glow in a strange silver light. It looked delicate in the light which shone from Eriols hand. 'I must have it!' Tomoyo thought eagerly. She reached forward and grabbed at it. The flower dissppeared back into its bud as quickly as it had come. The Brambles started to move around her, it thrusted her away from the flower and threw her into the air. A scream escaped from her throat as Eriol looked managed to get out of the bramble. "TOMOYO!"  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura opened one eye and sighed with relief. "Kero?" Kero fluttered above her looking irritated. "I was looking for you, where were you? Your father was so worried! And Eriol told me--." Sakura looked confuzed. "What was that growling then... if you were'nt the--." Kero turned a lovely shade of red. "Um... I... um... my stomache." Sakura sighed with relief and started to laugh. She stopped and hugged Kero, but her facial expression changed to one of terror when her laughter echoed eerily back to her. Kero let out a strangeled gasp as a strange white figure moved slowly toward them from the dark trees. The white figure sounded as if it was sobbing and weeping. It came closer and closer. Sakura felt cold all over and petrified as she started to feel dizzy. "YOUR CARDS SAKURA!" Kero yelled out. Sakura gaspe and covered his mouth. The white figure looked over at them with its white blank eyes and sobbed as it reached a hand toward them. "Issh la vaithan no yalath..." It voiced, its voice sounding eerie and cold as it glided toward them. Sakura withdrew her cards, but it touched her arm before she was able to call upon it. A cold feeling overcame her as she heard the sobbing from not far off. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she stumbled over her dress. "SAKURA!"  
  
Syaoran swiftly moved about the trees. All the creaures of the dark avoided him, for he was the master of the darkness. He dodged the branched and came across to the place where Sakura's scent lingered the most. His eyes widened as sudden fear overcame him. It was the white lady of the forest, and it came to claim Sakuras soul as her own... Syaoran felt an inhumane growl crawl up his throat as he crept forward like a wolf upon its prey. They will not take her again.  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
A/N: Please reveiw. ^^= Reveiw is good okie dok! 


	5. Confrontations

Title: Look for me By Moonlight  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
Chapter 5: "Confrontations"  
  
Disclaimer: I DUNT OWN IT!  
  
*~*You are mine, as I am yours, you have a soul, but you can't find it...*~*  
  
A sudden snarling filled the air, as at last, Kero, who had been bravely trying to fend off the ghost, fell down into a strange faint. A creature with glowing brownish red eyes stalked closer and closer towards the ghost. The ghost looked up, its eyes blank and staring. "You won't take her." the creature crawling on fours growled, he got up slowly as he faced the white ghost. It frowned, 'I have given you shelter and a home from the destroying mortals, this creature here will only destroy you, she is one of the light magicians...' she asked through her mindless connection with him. Syaoran snarled in reply. "But she is mine." The forest lady glared at him. 'Will you dare betray the darklings again? After you had murdered your master, you tried to take in a fallen angel, your duty was to destroy her before she destroys us!' Syaoran suddenly looked tenderly down at the unconcious figure. "She saved me." He replied, he smiled rather pointy grin at the vampire. "Let her go or I'll tear your ghostly higness apart." The ghosts nostrils flared and her eyes grew wide and red. 'I smell betrayal... Never must you seek safety from my forest darkling! Or you shall pay with your own life!'   
  
  
Eriol watched helplessly as Tomoyo twisted in the air and landed in the brambles... something wasn't right. The brambles twisted with life and it seemed to swallow Tomoyo... her scream shattered his stupified moment. "TOMOYO!" Using his magic he made a thread of a rope and threw it at his friend. Desperatly she clung on the glowing gold rope of magic. But a darker magic cut his magic off, and Tomoyo screamed again as the Bramble's thorns started to gnaw at her. Blood, crimson and wet dribbled down the brambles as Tomoyo screamed in agony. "NO!" Eriol threw himself at the bramble, his firey magic bursted about him and the wet dribbling of blood stopped and the brambles squealed in a strange voice in agony. Tomoyo, who had falled unconcious as the bramble proceeded to eat her alive, flew into Eriols arms. Her legs were covered in blood, and her flesh was partially gnawed off by the thorns. 'I'm sorry Sakura...' Eriol thought, 'I can't stay here with Tomoyo like this... I'll come back as soon as I can... I know you can do this on your own...' Eriol brought up his hand in a transporting spell, and dissappeared.  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes groggily, she felt so cold... so very cold... Her lips had turned blue and her teeth was chattering away. Kero lay beside her. She sobbed as she held Kero in her arms, her loyal gaurdian... at leat he was alive, she could see that from the faint breathing Kero gave off. She stared, stupified, as the vampire which had killed so many stood before the ghost woman which had attacked her.  
  
"You won't take her!"  
  
She blinked, startled as the vampire circled around the ghost lady, as lithely as a predator. The ghost lady flared up with an ancient dark power and shot a dark blast at Syaoran. Syaoran dodged it, barely, but he brought out his hands. 'Is he going to use the transforming spell like last time?' Sakura wondered, but no... it was a diffrent spell.  
  
"Darkness of the night, darkness of my soul... darkness within me... " He lept away as another blast nearly hit him. "Come to the master of darkness NOW!" A glaring red light surrounded Syaoran, Sakura sheilded her eyes with an arm and stared. He had transformed slightly, two large wings, crude and bony, yet visibly ones of a vampires, stood on his back, and the strange symbol of darkness was imprinted on his forehead. It glowed slightly red.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU USE THE SPELL OF THE DARKLINGS BETRAYER!" The ghost lady spoke, her voice sounded like thunder and the creaking of trees.   
  
Syaoran was not at the least peturbed as he stood there, he withdrew a large reddish sword, looking crooked and black, emerged from his left hand. He held it between his palms. "Let us fight with the weapon which destroyed most of who went against us... but the tide has changed." His voice became nothing but a low growl, his face became wolfish as he smiled a twisted smile. "I'm sorry my lady of darkness, though your graciousness has been merciful, I cannot allow you to kill her." The lady of the forest howled and the trees groaned and moved as if they were alive. Sakura got up quickly, cradling Kero near her heart. "Power of the ancient! POwer of the Earth and heavens! Protect me and aid me to rightousness!" The words startled the lady of the forest. "No! Ying fa don't!" the vampire cried out, his eyes wide, "You powers are weak against something so ancient and powerful!" Sakura ignored him, her wings sprouted from her back and a strange glow overtook her, her face gleamed gold and silver and her hands were in the position of prayer. The lady of the forest cried out, her eyes wide. "The fallen angel!" She cried out, her voice like thousand of wolves howling. Confused, Sakura stood there. "Ying fa? Fallen angel?" Sakura voiced in confusion. "I only take the image of the fallen angel, beacause she was the one who made these cards and this strange elements which were once used for darkness when they were created to destroy the dark!" The forest lady grinned. "Then, it should be easy!" Her hand lifted and she madde a sound like a sob, thousands of dark creatures, eyes gleaming red with hunger flew at her. Sakura put up a sheild of light, but the darkness was too great. They fell on her, smoldering her, ripping her flesh. Sakura screamed.  
  
STUPID! Syaoran glared at the forest lady whos face gleamed with a certain type of evil. "Die!" Syaoran fell onto the forest lady, his sword drawn, black electricity raced about his sword as he fought the lady of the forest. "The very elements of my forest will turn against you..." She whispered her last dying words, her eyes closed as the sword peirced her bosom. Like the mist, her body dissipated and was gone. Syaoran panted and turned to the girl... "DEMON!" He called, a demon, a mere shadow in the forest, appeared in front of Syaoran, it bowed and nodded, its task known. It turned and swallowed up all the flying creatures. Syaoran walked toward the bleeding figure. She looked very much like his fallen angel. Her wings of silver white was torn and bleeding. "Ying fa..." he called gently.   
  
Sakura looked up, that foriegn name sounded so familiar when the vampire ssaid it. She looked up fearfully. He smelled blood, would he not kill her now?  
  
Syaoran saw her fear and smelled her blood, but it didn't matter, he had controlled his blood lust so long ago. He did not need it now. His angel was shivering, and weak... He gathered her up in his arms, she was so light.  
  
Sakura was frozen as she held her sleeping gaurdian to her chest. "Let go... or I'll scream..." she said lowly. He barked a laugh. "Ying fa, do you not know? This forest will turn on you, only I can get you out of here safely." Indeed, there was a strange feeling in the forest, the forest creaked and groaned and strange footstep like sounds were everywhere. Syaoran spread his large bat wings and took flight, carrying the fainted angel in his arms.  
  
Eriol cursed as he wrapped Tomoyos wounds, it was bleeding, and it wasn't a pretty sight. His spells of healing would not work, her skin was warped by the dark creatures saliva, the dark magic pushed his magic away. Instead, he had to wash and wrap her leg a the normal mortal way. Sakura's father looked down at them. "Where is Sakura? WHat happened to Tomoyo?" Eriol lied between his teeth, although it hurt him to lie to someone whom he cared about. "She went to her friends house, Tomoyo fell and injured herself." Sakuras father clucked his tounge in worry. "I'll bring more bandages." Tory stood next to Eriol, a frown on his face. "Where is she really?" He asked, leaning down and facing Eriol head on, Eriols eyes widened. "I can feel her pain and anguish, she is in trouble, but why do you not go to help her?" Eriol gulped. "I... I... How..." Tory leaned back. "I smell wetness... and blood... tell me..." Eriol stared at him, "You can smell what she smells?" "I can see what she see's, at times, smell, and hear, most of all, feel... I do have a bit of magic in me, if you should know." Tory leaned away. "Tell me." Eriol sighed, it was a helpless cause, Tory would go looking for his sister either way. "The Dark Forest."   
  
Sakura woke from her deep slumber. She saw that her wings were gone, and that her wounds were wrapped in cloth. She moved slightly and came face to face with two dark eyes. "HOOOOOOOOOOE!" Sakura jumped back, her eyes wide with fear. "Its you! The wolf vampire!" He blinked slightly and sighed. "Its Syaoran... Syaoran Li." Sakura's ears perked. "What? Isn't that a mortal name?" Syaoran was silent as he stirred something in a pot in front of him. "Why did you save me?" Sakura asked, confusion evident in her voice. "......." She was answered with silence. "Please... tell me? I am thinking there is more to you then others know, you're not a killer at heart are you?" She stared at his non responsive back. "BAKA!" She yelled out angrily. The vampire turned to her quickly, his eyes alit with anger. "Don't call me that!" He snarled. Sakura shrunk back. "I can attack you..." She said weakly. "No you can't." was the cynical reply. Sakura remained silent, and noticed her gaurdian was locked up in a black cage. "Kero?" She crawled over to the cage, it was then she noticed she was in a cage. "Hoe!" She exclaimed. "Why am I here? Let me go!"  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to say, he knew she didn't remeber him, she knew that she would kill him, eventually... but why? Why should he hold onto the past? His blood thirsty side told him she would taste good, her blood would be pure... but the other side told him he should'nt, he would never live it down. "Ying fa..." he whispered sadly, he remebered her green eyes, her long brown hair which sparkled and curled in such a dainty way about her face... His mouth started to get a foul taste as he remebered the one with red eyes, the one which made him become who he was. He snarled and threw the pot of stewed rabbit onto the wall, and howled in anger.  
  
Sakura was startled as she heard the loud clang of a metal pot and his anguished howls. Kero was sleeping as if he was dead. She was alone with a crazed vampire. She shivered, yet something stirred in her heart as she watched the vampire break down into ragged dry sobs. She drew closer, until her face was nearly touching his back. Gently, she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry." It suprised her, vampires almost never cried like that. He snarled and threw her away from him. "Get away from me." He answered. "Get out! OUT!" A strange turmoil was going on within him, she could see it in his eyes, but scared that he was battling blood lust, she grabbed the black cage which contained Kero adn ran out towards the mouth of the cave.  
  
'Shes not Ying fa... shes not Ying fa...' A chant started in his head, and his heart was pained as he saw the girl... who looked like his love, graciously look at him with pity... he didn't want that... he didn't want this look alike! But as she ran away, terror from her scenting the air, he felt a suddn feeling of loss. He stared at the ground and decided he needed to kill a cursed mortal, and headed towards the city.  
  
Tory cursed as he made his way through the forest, at least it was broad daylight. The forest seemed to reach out and grab him, but stangely, Tory felt something crashing this way. "Sakura?" Then he saw her, his sister looked haggard and scared and she was sobbing as she reached her brother. "Brother!" She cried out and clutched onto him as she sobbed out her fears. "Shh... its ok... I'm here...." He would kill whoever did this to her.  
  
Syaoran crouched, his anger making him hungrier. A thin woman, her face grubby and her eyes sad, walked past him, towards the dark alley. He followed, sensing her unawareness, he stood and called out, using his glamour spell to enchant her. "Woman? Are you ok? You look sad." The woman turned slowly, her eyes misty with the spell. "Oh mister, you would'nt know." Syaoran walked closer to her. "Really? What is it, tell it to this stranger." Her eyes flickered. He stopped walking towards her. "Shhh, you are scared, from what I see, you've been abused?" He observed the purplish marks about her neck and her face. The woman sighed sadly. "Yes, yes... how can others not see... I'd rather die then to live through this hell..." "I can help you with your pain..." He was suddenly in front of her, his fangs beared. Her mouth opened in a scream as she was suddenly released from the spell. But he was too quick, he choked her cry by giving her a blow to the neck, she fell back, gasping and choking, the last thing she saw was the flash of white teeth.  
  
Yuki cried out, he watched this and snapped back into reality and he threw his crystal ball away from him. Such terror, such anger, he felt it radiating from the dark being. He had to destroy this creature, before it's anger becomes too great. He got up and packed his spell books, his silver hair fell in front of his eyes. Maybe he'll meet his angel as well.  
  
  
Tomoyo awoke, a dull pain and ache throbbed on her legs, but was quickly dissppearing. Eriol looked up at her, his eyes wide with fright and relief. "You're ok right? No pain anywhere?" Tomoyo winced, "My legs... it hurts..." Eriol made a soothing sound. "Its ok, its not going to scar, I made a balm with milkweed and some other herbs to keep it from scarring." Tomoyo shook her head. "Where's Sakura?" Eriol paused, his eyes were closed. "In the dark forest... alone." Tomoyo looked frightened. "Sakura? ALONE!" Eriol shook his head, "Not quite... Tory went to go look for her." Tomoyo calmed down. "What was that? The plant that tried to eat me." Eriol looked up, "I'm not sure, did you see something that lured you to touch it?" Tomoyo squinted her eyes in concentration and nodded slowly. "A purple flower." she recalled. "Well, I'm still not sure what it was, its ok, calm down, I told you not to go after it." Tomoyo frowned. "How come you could'nt just heal me with your magic?" Eriol swallowed hard. "Its because... there was black magic repelling me from actually healing you." Tomoyo looked at Eriol quizzically. "Eriol? Why do you keep turning your face away? Is there something you need to tell me?" Eriol sighed. "I can't keep a secret from you can't I... Ok..." He recived a sharp glance from Tomoyo. "The dark magic... theres something strange about it... its making seedlings inside of you Tomoyo... the bramble planted something in you which I can't remove." Tomoyo started to tremble, her eyes wide she pushed Eriol away and unwrapped her bandages with a shaking hand. Her legs were marred by long gashes, red brown from oxidation... there was small black dots covering her leg... Her leg had started to grow bumps. Tomoyo gave out a strangled cry. Eriol laid a comforting hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. "Its ok... I think I can heal it, we will need Sakura help... I..." Tomoyo started to cry, tears formed as a dull thudding pain started to grow in her legs as the small black dots started to get bigger, as if swollen. "I want... Sakura... here now..." Tomoyo said slowly, her eyes never leaving her leg. "I don't know what this is... but I want it gone... now..." Tomoyo let out a hysterical laugh and started to cry, hanging her head miserably as she waited for Sakura to arrive.  
To be continued....  
  
I know, lousy ending, but please reveiw! Sorry for the late postings!! Thank you! REVEIW!!!!!! 


	6. The Dream

Title: Look For Me By Moonlight  
Chapter Title: "The Dream"  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
A.N: Thank you everyone for sticking with me. You too Fire_blade. ^^ I had a pretty large writers block with this one, this was the best I could get. R AND R! REVEIW!!! Oki Dok? Don't forget to read my other fanfic! S and S! Its "War Beat" ^^ Okie? Bye!  
  
  
  
Tory held his sister till her sobbing died down. "Look." She said, looking quite like a child as she held her arms out childishly. "He put Kero in a   
  
cage." Tory grinned slightly, no matter what, Sakura was still a baby sister to him, not even if she was 19... He smiled gently as he knelt down beside her.   
  
"This little runt? Let me open that." He pried the door open easily and the black cage fell into dust between his fingers. Kero woke with a start, his eyes   
  
blinking rapidly. "Uh, tell me I ain't dead yet." Sakura giggled, her eyes still filled with tears as she held her guardian to her bosom, tears of happiness and   
  
strange contained sadness overflowing from her. "Hey hey! Don't squeeze me too hard!" Kero exclaimed, yet his eyes seemed joyful Tory smiled. "Lets get out   
  
of this forest--." As if in reply, the forest suddenly seemed to expand, and Sakura and Tory was in the middle of the forest, when they had been at the edge a   
  
while before. "What the--" Tory exclaimed. Sakura got up. "Oniichan! Get out! This forest only wants me, you will leave unharmed with Kero." She shoved her   
  
guardian into Tory's arms, her eyes alit with tears. "Go!" She pushed them, and the forest spat the two out, as if in disgust, but it eagerly swallowed Sakura   
  
into the darkness.  
  
  
  
Sakura shook with fear, the only way to get out was to use one of her cards. She fumbled through her cards and came to the Fiery. 'This is the   
  
home of the dark... fire kills darkness, if this fire swallows the dark forest, and I use shield, I can be safe from any harm, and to prevent the fire from going   
  
out of hand, I have watery and windy.' Sakura clapped her hands over her ears as she heard a strange howling and snuffling noise getting closer.   
  
Clenching her teeth she drew her card out.  
  
  
  
"Power of the ancient! Power of the Earth and Heavens... Protect me, and aid my path to righteousness!"  
  
  
  
She whipped out her card and melded the glowing card to her forehead at the same time her silver wings sprouted. The howling was close, she could   
  
practically hear the footsteps of whatever was in the darkness, the forest groaned and seemed to talk, "Issh la vaithan no yalath..." The very same words   
  
she had heard at the day of the attack from the dark forest lady. Sakura shivered and instead of calling the orange blob to her hands, she called upon its   
  
power to the greatest degree she could. "Meld into your mistress! Fiery! Lend your mistress your powers!" Swirling fiery spirals swirled around her, the forest   
  
seemed to howl in pain as the branches which seemed to reach out to snatch Sakura were burnt to ashes. Fiery appeared, her form getting larger and   
  
larger until she was Sakura's size, Sakura lifted out a hand, so did the fiery, the touched hands, and the Fiery seemed to fall into the mistress, disappearing.   
  
Sakura let out an unearthly shriek, fire raced through her veins and her brown hair started to glow orange, her eyes turned red. "I shall destroy this place,   
  
where many murderers have been sheltered..." Sakura said aloud, except, she was talking through the language of fire. Wolves and dark creatures hurled   
  
themselves at her, the trees scratched at her face and a strange wind howled about her. Sakura grinned slightly, a grin which was very unlike her   
  
personality. Fire sprayed from her hand and Sakura played around with the fire, hurling it at the dark creatures who dared to come near. Her silver wings   
  
were covered in flame, those dark creatures who dared to come bite her burned to a crisp, leaving nothing but smoldering ashes. She closed her eyes, 'It   
  
is time....' Flame arose from within her, like a tidal wave, the great orange flames of destruction rose from inside her and covered the whole entire forest,   
  
the screaming and dying cried of the damned resounded from miles around.  
  
  
  
  
Tory stared, the forest was lit by flames, strange flames which seemed alive. It was eating the trees which seemed to twist and turn in agony   
  
before it turned to ashes. Sakura was in there. "SAKURA!" He ran toward the forest, but Kero bit his finger and dragged him back. "She's fine, try your   
  
connection with her." Kero told him. Tory glared at the tiny runt and closed his eyes. 'Sakura... are you ok?" There was a breathy answer, 'Yes...' Her voice   
  
was soft, and warm... 'I'm fine, I'll be there, I ended up at the other side of the forest, it won't be long till I'm home.' Tory sighed and wiped his brow. His   
  
sister was ok...  
  
  
  
  
Sakura watched the dark creatures stare at her in awe and horror. The forest was ablaze with fire. Sakura felt a strange satisfaction. She called   
  
back the flames, but she knew they wouldn't listen, they were like naughty children, eager to eat and play. Sakura brought a finger to her forehead and   
  
pulled out the card from her holy symbol. The fiery withdrew from her. 'Thank you...' Sakura said to her card lovingly as the card turned back to its true   
  
form. Sakura withdrew her watery and wind card, this was the tricky part, it was really hard to combine two cards into her one body, clenching her teeth   
  
and noting the flames wandering over to a nearby village, Sakura steeled herself.   
  
  
  
"Meld into your mistress! Watery and windy! Lend your mistress your powers!" Sakura held her breathe afraid her cards may rebel, but her control over them   
  
had become quite strong now, they listened willingly. The two forms melded into each other quickly, then they turned to her, they reached out and Sakura   
  
did as well, They became one. Water and wind filled her veins, her eyes were a hazy sort of blue. Her voice sounded strange, like a mixture of a windy day   
  
and the crashing of water in the ocean. "Listen to me when I command you." She growled at the flames, with that she send out a powerful spray of water   
  
everywhere, aided by the wind, the water managed to extinguish all the flames. Calling back the balls of water and wind, she withdrew from her power.   
  
She lowered herself onto the ground, she fluttered her wings twice as she silently called back her power. Opening her eyes, she looked around. It was   
  
done. The forest was nothing but smoldering ashes and damp burnt wood, no longer will they be a shelter for the dark creatures. 'But that vampire which   
  
saved me... what if...' Sakura drew in a quivering breathe. 'What if he died in the flames?' She recalled all the faces of the damned which would haunt her   
  
dreams forever. He wasn't within any of them. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked toward home, her dress torn singed and bloody.  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran hid the body away... deep into the earth. He stretched out and felt a bone pop. He stopped and moved his back a bit and sighed as   
  
he got up, his blood lust gone, he almost felt a bit human. The blood warmed his cold dark soul. He could feel a little bit of the "Soul" which he did not   
  
possess, as all the people who were mortal had said about vampires. He decided to go back to the forest, he needed some rest, solitude from the   
  
crowded city. Moving swiftly and deftly, he walked towards the dark forest. As soon as he reached the sight thousands of dead immortal dark creatures   
  
voices screamed in pain and dwindled to a whimper... and was gone. Syaoran prowled closer and stared in shock. His amber red eyes took in the scene.   
  
The forest was nothing but smoldering embers. Nothing was alive.... at least nothing undead... He crawled closer to the forest and sniffed the air. He   
  
smelled the scent of cherry blossoms and pure magic. Sakura had been here.... She had destroyed a large forest full of dark creatures. He was awed. 'You   
  
are so alike... so much like my dead Ying Fa...' He thought sadly. 'The one who released me from enslavement... killed by the one she loved.' He clenched   
  
his fists tightly, a fierce howl made its way out of his throat, ripping out of his voice box. Crouching like a wolf, he threw his head back, and howled at the   
  
moon, and the creator of the damned. Some mortals would be in dire danger tonight.  
  
  
  
Sakura shivered as she heard a passionate howl from behind her. Whatever it was, Sakura didn't want to find out, she hurried toward her home.   
  
She stopped as a looming figure stood in front of her. "W-w-who is it?" Sakura felt quite faint, from her overuse in magic, and from fear. The large eyes   
  
opened, hidden by large specs. "I see you have succeeded in destroying the forest before it swallowed you up forever in its darkness." A deep and sweet   
  
voice told her. Sakura stepped back and looked up. The figure shook off his cloak and smiled kindly. "Hello, this is Yuki the Druid priest, I wanted to know if   
  
you need my assistance. The forest of the dark has cried out, and I have heard." Sakura stared at him. "You mean... Yuki the slayer of the wolf vampire?!"   
  
"He's not dead, I temporarily silenced him." Sakura's face broke out in a bright grin. "Oh! You are welcome here!" Sakura cried out as she grasped the   
  
strangers hand, somehow, she knew he would not harm her.   
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo cried out as a dark seed started to swell, it was the size of a chickens egg, and it hurt... a lot. Eriol probed it with his magic and cried out   
  
as the powerful black magic flared at him and pushed him away, nearly throwing him onto the wall. Tomoyo started to go hysterical. "I want Sakura here!   
  
Right now!" Eriol panicked, feeling guilty. "She'll come don't--" Tory arrived, breathing hard. "Sakura's coming." Tory said, wincing as he saw the large black   
  
dots swelling about Tomoyo's leg. "That getting any better?" "What do you think." Eriol said sourly. Tory made a face at him and stepped aside as he heard   
  
footsteps. "That should be Sakura now."  
  
  
  
Syaoran slashed at all the human with his sword. Anger coursed through him as he cute their throat in a painful manner, so that they will die in   
  
pain and agony. Syaoran smirked as he looked down at them. Their dying eyes stared at him in horror, any words trying to escape their mouth was   
  
sounded as a gurgle of blood. "Damn you human." Syaoran growled, grabbing the old man by the collar, blood made little rivulets down Syaorans pale   
  
pal, but he did not heed it. "Why did you do that to me and her... WHY?" The old mans eyes blinked with fear, but only a large red bubble escaped his lips.   
  
Syaoran growled, he knew he would get no answer. He threw the old man across the blood soaked floor and paced the room, his lips twisted into a   
  
partly insane grin. "Humans..." He muttered darkly, "How weak you were. How weak I was." He stared at his hands, his blood soaked hands and he licked   
  
them. The iron bloody taste of mortal life liquid gave him a jolt of energy. He watched the victims die. He smiled. "Revenge for me and the one I love."   
  
With that, he was gone, like the shadow in the night.  
  
  
  
  
Tory stared at the slender stranger. He stood there, his hair glistening nearly silver. He was suspicious of this strange man. "What do you want with   
  
Sakura?" He asked, his question tinged with threat. The stranger smiled. "I am Yuki, the druid priest, I came here to help you sister defeat the evil creature,   
  
and to help her." Yuki nodded, his eyes trained on Sakura, who was talking to Eriol and Tomoyo quite animatedly. Tory saw this and resisted the urge to go   
  
kick that man in the nuts and beat the living hell out of him. He smiled tightly. "Why are you looking at my sister like that?" Yuki looked up at   
him slowly, his eyes betraying how old he was, his eyes looked older for a man with such a young face. "Its amazing... the similarities between her and my   
  
angel, its not a mistake, this is definitely her." They both watched as Sakura stuck her tounge out, her face puckered in intense concentration as she used her cards to burn away the evil and heal her friend.  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran paced the night away, he knew Sakura... not Ying Fa, was awake. But somehow, he knew that Sakura was Ying Fa, it was just that she   
  
forgot everything because of the cursed druid priest. He slammed a hand against the wooden wall. His blood thirst was satiated tonight. He had to talk to   
  
Sakura, through her dreams. And he knew exactly how to do it.  
  
  
  
  
A cold wind blew past Sakura, Sakura shivered and clutched the strange garments closer to herself. She was clothed in pure white satin, and she   
  
was walking along the dark woods with no shoes on. She saw those dead faces of the damned, looking at her silently, proceeding in a strange ceremony   
  
across a strange grave yard in the middle of the forest. Sakura's face went dead white, but she felt her heart being torn as such an anguished cry rang   
  
from somewhere in the grave. The cry drew her towards it. She started off walking, then her pace quickened, until she was running towards the cry with her   
  
dress skirted up to her knees. "I'm coming!" She yelled into the cold air. The dead damned walked past her silently. Sakura stopped in front of a large gray   
  
rock. She could hear the cries behind the stone. Desperate to respond to the despairing cries, she drew her cards, she didn't need any words. Her strength   
  
card sank into her palm and she glowed and felt the strange strength take over her. She pushed the stone away and ran towards the cry, it was getting   
  
louder now.   
  
  
  
"YING FA!"  
  
  
  
Sakura gasped, she saw a strange creature in the dark, its eyes glowing red, chained onto a large slab of stone. His sobbing cries made her eyes   
  
fill with tears. "Ying fa..." The creatures voice died off into a soft whimper. Sakura crept closer, her eyes on the creature. "Are you ok?" Her voice sounded tiny   
  
in the large stifling room. "I am now." The figure slowly turned around, its red eyes gleaming in the light. "Come closer so I can see you." Sakura, scared of   
  
walking closer to the dark shadows, obliged unwillingly. The creature sighed. "Ying Fa Ying Fa..." He murmured. The door slammed shut behind her, Sakura   
  
screamed as the room was suddenly engulfed in a dark pitch black. A dim light turned on. The creature saw near the floor, in rusty chains. "Please, sit   
  
beside me." He pleaded through his voice, although he did not look up. Sakura sat down, confused. She looked around and shivered, it was like a stone   
  
tomb, cold and dead. She shivered slightly and sat next to the creature. The first thing her eyes landed on was the creatures wrists. It was bloody and the   
  
flesh underneath the shackles were torn and bleeding. The chains smelled faintly of blood. Sakura shivered and felt pity over take her. She opened the   
  
chain easily, to her surprise. "There, that should feel much--" Sakura jumped as the creatures two hands gripped her shoulder painfully and suddenly. The two   
  
red eyes looked at her in the face, the color fading off into a dark amber. The dim light brightened and Sakura recognized his face. "Syaoran..." Sakura   
  
whispered, her eyes wide with fear. "How did you..." He silenced her with a hand to her lips. He looked into her eyes, searched her eyes for something,   
  
something Sakura wanted him to find desperately.  
  
  
  
"You have the most beautiful green eyes." He murmured.  
  
  
  
Sakura turned a slight shade of pink and stared back at his hypnotizing eyes. He caressed her face gently with a cold finger. "You have her face structure,   
  
and her hair... How can I be sure it is you Ying fa?" He demanded. Sakura was mesmerized and slightly scared. "Who's Ying fa?" Their eyes were locked, their   
  
gaze met and they felt a strange connection...  
  
  
  
He let her go gently, his face filled with a strange sorrow which many vampires did not possess.  
  
  
  
"Ying fa... was my angel. The one who was murdered by an enemy." He turned his back on her. There was a long silence between them. Sakura   
  
heard the gentle echoing of water dipping onto a surface.   
  
  
  
"This is my prison. It kept me from saving her." Syaoran waved his hand around the room, his face ablaze with a strange anger. "She was killed by   
  
someone she trusted." Sakura felt a strange sorrow, she felt grieved for this vampire. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly. Syaoran stilled. "Don't be." He turned   
  
to her slowly, his face passionate with a strange emotion. "Oh Ying Fa, if only you remembered me! If only, in this lifetime we had a chance together! If only..."   
  
  
  
His face was sorrowful. "If only fate didn't have to be so cruel." There was a long sad moan which escaped the vampires lips. He stood in front of her. His   
  
eyes were pleading. "Tell me... are you her? My Ying Fa?" Sakura wet her drying lips and wanted to respond... but found she couldn't. She found her voice   
  
after a long while. Her voice was filled with a strange confusion. "I don't think so." She answered. He stepped forward towards her. "Yet I'm not too sure you   
  
are in your right state of mind." Syaoran was really close to her now. When he spoke, she could see his deadly sharp fangs pointing our from his sensuous lips.  
  
  
  
"Only your aura can tell me. If I can just touch you aura without you struggling... I can know for sure."  
  
Sakura froze. 'Touch my aura? No! What if he is trying to destroy me? He is my enemy!' Her befuddled mind argued against her logic. 'Sakura! He won't hurt   
  
you, this is just a dream... look, he's suffering...' "It may be a lie!" She answered herself furiously, but out loud into the open. A long tense silence came after   
  
that. Syaoran looked at her slowly. His eyes never separated from hers. He stepped forward, his hand reached out and pulled in a slightly struggling Sakura.   
  
"Many things you won't understand, you will never know if you are living a lie." He leaned towards her, his forehead resting on hers, their eyes met and a   
  
strange turbulent emotion passed through them. Sakura was attracted to Syaoran immensely. She felt herself weakening as he smiled a slight smile. A cold   
  
smile. Sakura didn't know what to do. 'Give in... this is just a dream...' Sakura shivered. 'Dreaming about my enemy? How about Eriol?' Sakura saw Eriol   
  
passing by her in her mind. She felt a strange strength go through her. The strength to resist. She knew it might be dangerous, even in a dream, with   
  
something with magic. She pulled away, but his grip on her strengthened.  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran cursed. He had to know, he could sense what this girl was thinking about. That blasted purple eyed freak. He tasted a strange sour   
  
sensation in his lips and he attempted to regain her trust. He had to know if this girl was Ying fa. Only if his aura touched his, he will know by her reaction.   
  
He changed the surrounding scene to one that he had first met Ying Fa in.  
  
  
  
Sakura blinked, the scene around her became blurry, like watercolors blending in on each other. The world was suddenly a beautiful place. She   
  
was sitting in the mountain, the starry stars studded across the black velvet sky. It was breath taking. She looked down and she saw a large serene lake,   
  
reflecting the moonlight. A slight sigh escaped her mouth and she turned suddenly. "NOOOOOOO!" Sakura, her curiosity peaked, looked through the   
  
bushes and saw a young man struggling in the bushes. A dark creature with red eyes and black hair held him down. The girl snarled. Sakura gasped, a   
  
vampire! Her teeth was bared, it was glistening pale white in the moonlight. "You love me... darling, let us stay together for eternity." The girl purred. She   
  
grabbed the boy, easily overpowering him with her unnatural vampire strength, and bit his neck.  
  
  
  
Sakura knew the pain of a vampires bite. "NOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed, she couldn't do anything, petrified she watched as the vampire   
  
pinned him to the ground and forced him to drink her blood. The dark coppery liquid made little rivulets across the mans face and the vampire purred as if   
  
she was taking pleasure from it. The boy threw her off, he was starting to collapse. The scene changed again, and suddenly she was back at the mountain   
  
top. She felt herself crying.   
  
  
  
'That poor man... that poor mortal...' She felt her face being lifted into the cool night air. She opened her tightly squelched eyes and met the   
  
vampires eyes. It was Syaoran, his eyes were full of dark sorrow. "Not everyone wants to be a vampire." He said darkly. "A cursed life is not a life at all, even   
  
if you are immortal." Sakura felt a heart wrenching sob overtake her. "But that man." She sobbed. "He didn't want it, she forced it upon her and...and-"   
  
Syaoran leaned forward, his face had a strange warmth and he smiled sadly as he wiped away her tears. "Shhh... Through such force, many people lose   
  
the ones they love, and they hope, and hope that in their lovers next life, they can join them." His fingers stroke away her tears. "I have waited a long time."   
  
He said softly. "Let me find my hope." Sakura felt her gentle heart oblige while her logical side of her mind cried out in warning. He leaned closer toward   
  
her, his eyes closing, Sakura's eyes widened for a split milli second, but felt her eyes flutter shut as he gently brought her closer and kissed her.  
  
  
  
It was an exquisite feeling. Having someone... kiss you like this. Sakura felt herself falling deeper into this strange trance. 'Such a wonderful   
  
dream...' Sakura murmured to herself. A strange sensation of magic engulfed her. Her logical part of her mind screamed out in terror. A strange   
  
pulsating green light over came her. Sakura pulled away, finding it hard to breathe. "You tricked me!" Sakura cried. Her pink aura flashed, her magic flared   
  
but was entrapped in the green magic. "No, I found you." Syaoran whispered, his eyes wide and a strange joy over took his emotionless face. Her pink   
  
magic flared again as the green magic intertwined with the pink one, the pink magic lashed out at it but gradually accepted the green magic. The   
  
magical aura's seemed to dance about each other, and it started to rain. Sakura felt a strange pleasure running through her. A sudden and unexplainable   
  
laughter bursted from her lips. Syaoran smiled and gripped her hand and drew her closer. Thunder crackled in the distance. "They won't take you again." He   
  
breathed softly in her ear. Sakura felt her magic pull her towards the vampire. 'Betrayed by my own magic.' Sakura thought with doom in her mind.   
  
Syaoran stood there with a mysterious smile as he held out his hand as her magic fetched her towards him. "NO!" Sakura screamed. "Get away from me!"   
  
Sakura expected to feel a bite on her throat as he grabbed her and held her tightly in a hug. Her eyes widened in shock as a strange sensation overcame   
  
her as a strange and unexpected throaty sigh left her throat. He kissed her throat lightly instead, and lightly nibbled her flesh there. He held her tightly.   
  
"Don't leave me again." He said, his voice a sigh. Suddenly, a strange whitish magic slid between them with a flash. The pink aura snapped back to its   
  
respective owner as did the green one. "No... cures you druid priest!" Syaoran yelled out, his voice a snarl, his face wolfishly dangerous. A strange white   
  
magic engulfed Syaoran. A loud snarl of misery escaped the vampires lips as the white magic dragged him away from the dream realm.  
  
  
  
  
"NOOO!" A strange feeling of emptiness engulfed her. Although her mind sighed with relief, her magic cried out for his. Tears streamed from   
  
Sakura's eyes. Sakura stared as a strange white figure stood before her, his large silvery angel like wings shadowing face. "Don't listen to him, he seduces   
  
with his words, and destroys with his magic and love." The figure turned away from her quickly and flew away into the night sky. But still, Sakura could not   
  
stop the torrent of tears which fell from her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
  
A/N: Was this scene romantic? Was it too mushy? *frowns* I hope not. Well, ciao!  
  
Remeber to always REVEIW!  
  
~Peony 


	7. Mysterious Stranger

Title: "Look for me By Moonlight"  
Chapter Title: Mysterious Stranger  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN CCS! *gets smacked my CLAMP* T.T Fine, I own Syao--*SMACK* Ok! I don't own CCS! BETTER?! *Smack* @_@;  
  
Tory woke up, a strange tiredness had suddenly engulfed him from nowhere, he was guessing it was from Sakura. He got up drowsily from his sleep and rubbed his eyes as he got off his pallet and padded downstairs. He frowned, something wasn't right. Eriol and Tomoyo had gone home... so who was Sakura talking to? He heard voices from behind her door. Was that Yuki dude still here? Of course he went home... right? Tory's frown became darker as he leaned his head towards his sisters door.   
  
"Don't leave me all alone..."   
  
That was Sakura's voice, she sounded so sad. Another voice penetrated her sadness with it's curt voice.  
  
"Don't fall for the vampires trap Ying Fa... It will be your downfall."  
  
Tory gritted his teeth, what moron was in there talking to his sister and making her sad?! He stormed into the room and blinked. Sakura was alone, sleeping, but crying in her sleep. "Please... tell me..." Sakura said softly, her hands reaching blindly for someone. Tory blinked, he swore he heard something... Someone was in here... Tory shrugged and tucked the blanket securely around his sister. He leaned forward and tenderly kissed her forehead. With that, he turned and left the room. He never noticed the open window, and a small silverly feather, floating down towards the floor.  
  
  
Syaoran woke up adruptly as a familiar magic slammed him back into his body, making him fall lightly onto the wall. His eyes fluttered opened angrily. Damn it, it was that stupid priest again. He should've known. Groaning as he moved his neck gently to roll out the cricks in his neck. So, it was Ying Fa. He should've known. The face, the aura, her eyes... the cards... He groaned and hit his head. How was he to make her memories return? He wanted her back so bad. He closed his eyes, hiding his deep brown eyes from the world. He remebered her kiss. It had been so innocent... so sweet... He touched his lips lightly and a faint smile fluttered across his face. He still loved her. Yes. He knew that. His eyes opened and reflected the moonlight which shone from his bedroom window. If he wanted to meet her... He would do it like a normal person. Nobody other then Sakura and the Druid priest knew who he was. He got up, and decided to find a place to stay, to stay one mortal lifetime... a mortal lifetime with Ying Fa.  
  
Sakura tossed and moaned in bed. He was gone, she was alone. Why did she feel so empty? "Please come back!" She yelled into the darkness, of course, nothing came. Dissappointed and intrigued by the vampire, she felt herself become curious. Who was Ying Fa? What did have to do with her? So many question swirled about her mind, all of them unanswered. She felt drawn to this vampire. She knew he'd never hurt her. She knew, the moment their aura's had touched... Or was this all a dream? Blinking, Sakura woke up, sunlight pouring into her room, a slight breeze chilled her bones and Sakura frowned and shut the window. She didn't remeber opening it last night. "MONSTER!" A familiar voice yelled from downstairs. Sakura grinned and hurried to change. She got into a simple off white dress with an apron and a bonnet. "COMING!" She yelled, Sakura sighed, the dream was so real.... She felt... so... happy. It was hard to explain. She touched her lips, where he had kissed her in her dream world. She closed her eyes, who was this man? 'NO!' a voice screamed in her mind. 'You are dreaming about an ENEMY here... he killed many people... he would kill you.' Sakura's eyes sprang open at that thought, she steeled herself, she promised herself she would'nt think about the vampire anymore. The more she thought of him, the more confused she became. Sakura splashed water on her face and proceeded to go down.  
  
Tory smiled slightly as he heard his sister running/tripping down the stairs. "Hoe!" Sakura cried out, she skidded to a stop next to Tory. "Don't tell me you cooked again! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sleep late!" Tory didn't say anything. "Having bad dreams?" He commented. Sakura blinked and flushed a deep red. "No." Sakura sat down quickly, looking at the rice and soup laid out before her. Sakura's head bobbed up as she heard her father voice. "Sakura!" Sakura turned, "Father!" Her father came down, smiling. "How was your day yesterday? You came home late, as Tory said here." Sakura gave Tory a death glare and mouthed, 'I told you not to tell!' Her father became concerened, his eyes opened wide. "Sakura, you know going out late at night with no family assistance is going to ruin your reputation of getting married you know." Sakura paled and sighed, looking down. "Yes father." Her father nodded. "Just telling you Sakura, now, don't look so blue." Sakura watched tenderly as her father sat down to eat. She would hate it if anything happened to him.   
  
  
Syaoran smiled, he managed to get a large loot off of this pitiful mortal by using his charm and wit. The mortal would fall for anything. Syaoran snorted as he smiled to himself, holding his large wad of cash. He would invest this money, and make it into larger money. Syaoran approached the old forgotten castle at the very tip of the large city of Chou city. It was overun with weeds, vines and wilderness. Nature had claimed it once again. He had alot of work to do. A blaze of magic spurted from his hands.   
  
  
---A few Months Later---  
  
Eriol faced Sakura, his brows furrowed together in worry. "Its been 2 months and nothing has happened, the vengeful vampire suddenly dissappeared." Sakura clenched her teeth slightly, a bit dissapointed. "Oh really? Isn't that a good thing?" Eriol shook his head. "Far from it." Eriol replied, Tomoyo made a small sound with her throat, her eyes brooding and dark. "You didn't hear from the vampire Sakura? It seemed very interested in you." Sakura shook her head. She felt herself flush with vainly as she suddenly had a strong impression that she wanted to see the vampire, because dissapointment filled her from top to bottom. Tomoyo leaned forward. "Its strange, didn't you hear the legend which came with this vampire Sakura?" Sakura shook her head. Feeling a little ill to say anything at all about the vampire. "Well, I think its the same vampire which Yuki the druid priest put to rest right Sakura?" Sakura nodded, becoming confused. "We should'nt let out gaurd down Sakura. Eriol, we should travel to Yuki's hut before the day ends, I want to learn the legend from him, don't you agree Sakura? This vampie is a curious creature." Mentally, Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
Syaoran smiled, he managed to burn down all the rubble and weeds with his magic. He had managed to rebuild the castle with the help of his darker servants. They had no mind of their own, his will was their will. Syaoran smiled, looking at the large majestic castle he had rebuilt in just 2 months. All he needed was furniture... a garden... and a invitation.  
  
  
Yuki removed his spec's and stared at the three people in front of him. HIs eyes lingered on the one with adburn brown hair and large astonishing green eyes the longest. "The legen of the wolf vampire?" Yuki sounded amused. "Do you not know the creatures real name?" His eyes peirced Sakura's soul. Sakura bit her lips nervously, of course she knew, but for some reason, she didn't want to tamper with the vampires privacy. Yuki closed an eye. "His name was Li. Li, thats all I know, I'd rather not tangle with this vampire... well, this much anyways." Yuki ran a hair through his hair and steadied the specs onto the ridge of his delicate nose. Blinking twice his eyes dimmed as he repeated the faint memory which lead up to this day.  
  
"Long time ago, when vampires were bold enough to be seen with human, they slaughtered human... bred them for food, mated and forced some of the human to become vampires themselves." Yuki let out a harsh laugh. "Well, on the very day of my 15th birthday, it was raining... I remeber I was studying some magic and I saw a bright light outside." "I went outside to see what it was, it was only a little girl. Around the age of 13. I don't know where she came from. But it became obvious as this legend unfolded before my eyes...."  
  
"The legend passed by many mortals, who hoped for a savior... They prayed to god and a prophet told us this. A angel will be sent from heaven, a fallen angel. This angel would come to save us, destroy the evil, and bring peace and balance back to our world. I happened to be one of those who knew her and is still alive even now."  
  
"Unluckily, the wolf vampire, the killer of many mortals was standing in the way of the angel, seducting her with words of false love till she almost fell for him. She balanced the evil but she never got to snuff the evil out." A deep sense of sadness overcame him. "She managed to kill the king and queen of darkness, and used her powers to bring calm and courage to the mortals who were treated like animals... The vampire, however... became her downfall..." Yuki took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The day she died... it was like the end of the world, it rain and thundered for weeks on end, hail came and went, and strange lights lit all around the world... the moans and cried of nature and the skys were heard, and the stars blinked out, mourning for their bright beacon of hope." Yuki smiled at Sakura. "But the legend only unfolded halfway, there is a happier part to the legend." Sakura blinked, captivated by the golden flakes of Yuki's eyes. "What is it?" Yuki smiled and rubbed her hair fondly. His hand slid down the curve of her delicate cheek and she cupped her face towards him. "The fallen angel..." He murmered, his eyes searching hers. "...will rise again." His eyes held hers for the longest times, slowly, her let go of her face, and leaned back. Sakura blinked. "The fallen angel?" Yuki nodded and scratched his head, his eyes staring at praticulary nothing. "The fallen angel, the warrior who will fight for balance again."  
  
  
Syaoran lugged in the rest of his luggage. He smirked, the palace looked beautiful, he had arranged it perfectly. He felt a bitter sweet emotion pass through him. This was the castle he first met Ying Fa in... Over a period of 1000 years, it had crumbled... This was where he found love, grief, and anger... He tried his hardest to recreate the scene of their first and last meeting. He walked through the garden adorning the front lawn and the garden in the back. The smell of wild roses and cherry blossoms scented the air. He took his small bag, filled with fish, just barely living from their long journey, and threw them into the pond next to a large worn down statue. A sweet smile passed his lips, his eyes softened as he looked at the statue. The facial details of the statue was worn away... moss clinged onto the stone... but his hands made its way down to the bronze plaque. It was rusty and a strange light green with mold, but Syaoran could clearly see one thing.  
  
"Dedicated to my morning and my dawn... Ying Fa"  
  
  
Sakura blinked and stared at the parchement in her hands. "An invitation?" She questioned the man before her. The slightly chubby man nodded and bowed quickly, his scarlet plume bobbing and quivering. "Yes ma'm. Its from Lord Li himself." Sakura's eyebrows shot up. "Lord Li? Whose he? I never heard of anyone with that name..." The messanger looked quite confused himself. "He just moved in a few months ago, its quite suspicious really... I never saw him move in..." The messanger smiled after that remark. "Ah, but he is rich, and good looking mind you." He nodded and saluted to Sakura and left. Sakura blinked, and frowned slightly. Usually only highers nobles with titles were invited to open house's... Sakura wiped her greasy flour streaked on her off white dress and tore open the invitation. The crisp white paper smelled important and rich with a faint scent of pine and wild roses. Sakura's eyes widened as she read the invitation. She brushed a stray lock away from her flour streaked face.   
  
-You are Hereby invited to Duke Li's Open House at Tuesday Evening-  
-Be sure to present this invitation to the gaurd before you enter-  
-Be sure to dress formally-  
-50 Klingston Road-  
  
-Li-  
(A/N: SORRY! I don't know how to really make an invitation from this frame of time... sorry!)  
  
  
Sakura raised and eyebrow and felt a girlish excietment bubble up inside her. A party? An open house? Her eyes became starry as she pictured herself in a beautiful gown... maybe something Tomoyo would have tailored for her. She smiled mistily, yet the reality of her situation became clear. She could dream of all the fairy's, moonlight castles, and dresses she wanted, but it was clear that the world was nothing from that. It was dark, and reeking with malice and evil. It was a far cry from the beautiful fairy tales her dead mother had told her when she was so young. Sighing she didn't know whether she should go or not, but then... she might see Eriol there. Just to see him, she would do anything.   
  
  
Syaoran paced the castle, everything was perfect, he was a perfectionist... he wanted everything to be perfect for the night. Humming a hauntingly strange tune, he strolled down towards his garden again. Basking in the smell of flowers, he almost felt human again. He felt that dull ache of blood lust, but he bit it back... but it kept becoming sharper and sharper. He would'nt kill tonight. He grasped a thorny rose instead. He tore the velvety red petals and crushed it in his fingers. The blood red crumpled petal nearly melted in his mouth as he swallowed it. It eased the throbbing pain which nearly cramped him before.   
  
(A/N: I've heard that vampires eat roses to ease the pain of bloodlust)  
  
Syaoran finished the petals off the rose and threw the stem behind him. The sharp thorns did nothing to draw blood. His bloodless flesh closed its wounds instantly. However, the relief he got from the rose petals was nothing like the blood which he craved. He paced restlessly in his garden, his mouth watering at the thought of blood. More and more, his mind became more animalistic then a humans. He tried to grasp onto the edges of his sanity but the animalistic side of him won out. He let out a deep and throat howl and growled deeply as his eyes flashed red. He gave up holding back his more animalistic side. It was hopeless. His body moved at their own accordance. Stalking towards the horizion where the city clamored with life... He moved with a deft swiftness, a sign of death.  
  
  
Eriol nodded. "Do you think the vampire is going to be there?" Tomoyo pursed her lips, her thoughtful eyes brooding. "I think so..." Sakura shook her head. "Put yourself in the eyes of a vampire Tomoyo! Why would a vampire go to this big event where they can get caught?" Eriol and Tomoyo looked at Sakura strangely. Tomoyo nodded breifly. "We got invited too, lets stick close to find out." Sakura smiled slightly then frowned, a look of dissapointement clouding her delicate features. "But I don't have a proper gown." Tomoyo smiled a little too brightly for Sakura's taste.  
  
"Don't worry, I have those problems ALL figured out." This time, Tomoyo's malicious gleaming eyes looked at Eriol too. "Belive me, ALL of it."  
  
  
  
Syaoran tossed the body away, he felt dirty, but full. His blood thirst was satiated and he was in his sane mind again. He peered at the face of the mortal he had just murdered. The large mans eyes were brown, and was fading into a dull color black. Suprise, shock, and fear was frozen on his face, his lips parted to scream. Syaoran had quickly broken his neck before a words could be uttered from his victims mouth. He had heard a gurgle of blood as the body collapsed, life ebbing away. He had quickly, greedily drank the blood, like there was no tommorow. Syaoran's eyes glinted, hard as flint as he suddenly remebered how Ying Fa had died. It made him cringe, her eyes had the ssame expressionless dullness... and he remebered tasting her blood as he had kissed her over and over again, crying for her to wake up... Her life had ebbed away slowly... Her face had a look of intense pain, suprise, shock, and horror... He had cried his heart out as the few villagers surrounded him, their torches raised up in the air... He could still see the cold cat like eyes of the one who had killed his love... and the mortal men who allowed it. A sudden uncontrollable anger surged from within him. He threw the body into the depths of the forest, hoping nobody would find it. The anger boiled within him. 'Mortal men must die... mortals... and that druid priest as well...' A strange animalistic thought bubbled up within him, with every effort possible, with his sane mind, he pushed it back down. It was almost as if he could hear her voice...  
  
'Its like there are two parts of you... It scares me Syaoran...'  
  
Syaoran hung his head, like a naughty kid, he wrung his hands, his dark red eyes gleaming strangely in the moonlight. 'Oh Ying Fa... the burden of being a vampire is more then what one person can bear...'   
  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, waves of sudden pain and lonlieness overcame her. Her eyelids felt heavy and a strange voice seemed to be calling her name... She stroked the clow cards which she held in her hands. It grew warm to her touch and glowed a faint pink. Sakura blinked as she stared out her window again. The shutters were flung open and the bright sun shone down on her face. Sakura blinked, she heard her name... again.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Sakura frowned, she knew that voice... She glanced down and sighed with slight annoyance. Krimi stood below her window, a slight smirk on his face. She moved to shut the shutters. "DON'T SHUT THE SHUTTER!" Krimi yelled out, his voice tinged with annoyance and humiliation as people turned to watch. Sakura ignored him and shut it anyways, but the shutters could not muffle his words as he yelled. "Sakura! One day your going to me mine! I'll make you beg for my love you dirty wench!" Sakura grabbed a pail of cold water, from her morning wash, flung open the window, and poured down the water. Drenching Krimi. Sakur stifled a laugh as she saw the arrogant man spluttering there, looking like a royally pissed cat. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He bellowed, his ears turning pink with embaressment as he stomped away. Sakura looked vaugely amused and frowned. She hated that man. If only he'd leave her alone. Sakura went back, day dreaming... wondering what exactly her dream might have meant. She touched her lips lightly and smiled. It felt nice... and so right. But then, it was only a dream... Right? Sakura felt an intense shame of dreaming about her enemy, the vampire who killed so many, the one she had to kill.  
  
  
Tomoyo winced, another pin pricked her perfectly shaped finger. She loved making clothes, her mother forbidded it, but Tomoyo did it anyways, at Eriols house. She loved the solitude she got from staying at his house... and also loved the warm company she recieved from Eriol, although she didn't really want to admit it. She snipped a bit off the edge and started to sew, her eyebrows drawn togehter, and her eyes focused and intense. She didn't notice someone was watching her until someone coughed. Tomoyo jumped up and spat out the pins she had been holding with her mouth. Tomoyo yelped as the pins scattered on the floor. Eriol chuckled, his eyes twinkling as he watched Tomoyo sigh and moan to herself as she started the tedious task of picking up the 20 pins she had dropped. The look of utter fusteration, confusion, and embarassement on her face was adorable. Eriol found himself comparing Sakura to Tomoyo. Tomoyo, unlike Sakura's light innocent beauty, had a dark aura. Her eyes were dark, her hair was dark... she was delicate yet she was hardy, her face was as pale as snow... unlike Sakura's sunkissed light golden skin. Sakura's eyes were large and vivacious, filled with life and happiness, while Tomoyo's looked sad and mildly amused. Sakura's laugh lit up the room, sounding like the tinkling of golden bells, Tomoyo's smile made Eriol want to cry from the strange sad beauty of it, and her laugh was light and soft, like the mummering of the wind. Eriol leaned back and watched Tomoyo get up, her face looking slightly forlorn as she dumped the pins into a case and sucked her pricked fingers.   
  
"Looks like Your Busy."  
  
Tomoyo glared at him. "You should've warned me." Eriol sighed. "You would've jumped anyways, it was inevitable." He strolled elegantly to his very comfotable and not to mention expensive chair. He watched Tomoyo whimsicly, causign Tomoyo's usual pale face to turn bright red and her heart to pound and flutter. "Stop staring at me like that." Tomoyo demanded, looking very cross. She turned away from him as she hiked up her dress to lean under the wide brin of the dress she was making. "You know your mother would't approve of you making clothes Tomoyo." Tomoyo blinked. "You know, just because I'm a noble doesn't mean I can't do what I want." Tomoyo grimly clenched her tooth together. "Thats it Eriol." She fumed as his stare made her cut too much off the hem of the dress. "Get out! Before I make YOUR suit something comical and humiliating to wear." Eriol fake a look of horror. "Oh dear! I best be going then! My heart feels cold with such fear!" Dramatically he fluttered his slender pianist fingers in the air and clutched his heart. Drawing a beautiful laugh from Tomoyo. Eriol grinned, watching the girl he loved smile and laugh made his heart feel bouyant, even his fear of the vampire lessened as he watched the one he cared for most be happy. A gentle smile lit his face.  
  
Sakura felt herself be lifted up by two strong yet gentle hands. "My precious flower..." A familiar yet vauge voice whispered. "I'm sorry I came so late." Sakura turned around and faced a young man, his face was a blur but she felt her face become hot. "Oh! Its you." Her voice sounded earnest and delighted. The mans face smiled, his distorted face faced her... She peered at the face, she could'nt see his face... who was he? She could feel that he was smiling. "Look, a cherry blossom." He plucked something from the air between her ear and her head. A perfect flower, pink and fragrant, was between his slender yet strong fingers. It was a sakura blossom. Sakura felt her voice catch, her eyes filled with tears. "Its beautiful.... my love..." She whispered gently. Sakura wasn't controlling what she was saying, and how her body was moving, she knew she was this woman... but she was like a spirit, watching... thinking... The man drew her closer. "Even with our diffrences... our love will prevail... you do know that I'll never hurt you." He stroked her hair, Sakura could feel the gentle hands working through her hair. Sakura felt a small moan of pleasure fill her. But she felt the woman push away. "No... I'm scared of you..." The girl turned away. Sakura saw herself... she knew this was her... yet there was something diffrent. The clothing was ancient. Her face looked older and more mature. Her shimmering green eyes had a unfathomable sense of wisedom in it she could'nt understand. She was dressed in a elegant green silk dress, her hair loose and flowing... The man stepped towards her.   
  
"Please..." He seemed to beg. The girl stiffened, Sakura sensed deep saddness and grief. "Oh... I'm sorry..." The man... Sakura sensed, looked sad. "Not everyone wants to be who I am you know..." The voice whispered, his deep voice cracking with grief. "Don't turn away from me... we went through so much together... It is a burden to be such a damned creature as I." The girl took a deep shuddering breathe. "I love you... I love you so much it hurts... yet... which do I decide? You? Or the fate of the world? When I first met you, you were an animal... you almost killed me... I saw that predatory glint in you eye when you were killing her." The man sounded angry. "What is wrong with you Ying Fa? Is it that damn priest again? What did he say about me this time?!" "No!" She felt herself respond. Her chest constricted with alien emotions. "I came here... to do a duty... but how am I suppose to do it... If I love you?" Sakura felt herself crying. Shuddering sobs of strange emotions, so powerful and strong engulfed her. She felt those two arms hold her, cradle her... Yet she pulled away. "Ying fa." The man barked. He sounded angry. "Why are you letting such stupid duties get in your way? I love you, what else do you need? Damn it, you're like every other wench I knew!" He snapped. Sakura felt herself gasp. Her hands came up and slapped the man on the face. "Why... why... why you bastard!" She cursed. Her chest felt as if it would burst. She tore away from him, and ran towards something dark... it smelled of pine and dead wood. "Ying Fa!" "Ying Fa!" The voice called, his voice got fainter as she ran faster. Sakura wanted to stop herself... she wanted to go back, yet, the other emotion inside this being... who looked like her... was turbulent... hurt... sad... Sakura started to cry... It was uncontrollable. She could feel the grief... She cried like there was no end to sorrow itself...  
  
Sakura woke up, her eyes wet from tears. Her chest heaved as she hiccuped and stopped bawling slowly. She wondered why she was crying... She wondered... Who was Ying Fa? What did she have to do with her, her dream, and that girl who looked like her? Sakura felt the strange emotions rise in her again. Sakura remebered the voice, so warm... and the embrace... so safe... Sakura looked up at her ceiling. 'Whoever you are... I wish I was in your arms.' Sakura whispered to herself. In the background, a owl crooned in the distance, a strange melody in the dark of night, as the moon shone upon the house of the card mistress...  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Do you like it? Sorry for the slow posting, I was sort of stuck... ^^; Hmm... Hope you like it, remeber to reveiw! ^_^= I hoped you liked it, so reveiw to let me know okie dok? I'd like to put something up in honor of a dead student from my school.  
  
Ben got poisoned by his best friend with a poisioning used for gold ore and stuff... he died January 8th... he was put off the respirator that day... This was tragic, and strange confusing and unsettling for me and people I know. Please, keep Ben's family in your thoughts...  
  
REVEIW! 


	8. Beauty of the Mortals

Title: Look for me By Moonlight  
Chapter Title: Beauty of the Mortals  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOOOOO.... *Sob* MEDON'TOWNCCS!!!!! ;_;  
  
  
  
  
It was the day.  
  
Sakura nervously patted her hair down as Tomoyo made the final preperations with her beautiful ball gown. Tomoyo drew back and clapped her hands with delight. "Its scrumptious Sakura!" She exclaimed, her mouth half filled with pins and needles. Sakura blushed red. "Y-y-you think?" Sakura asked quietly. Tomoyo nodded. "It is BEAUTIFUL on you Sakura!" Tomoyo spat out the pins into a container and grabbed an ivory comb and quickly brushed it through Sakura's hair. With a quick twist with her arm, Sakura's hair was in a beautiful and flattering "up-do". Sakura's hair fell about in perfect waves about her face, a stray lock would sometimes fall from the large mass of hair put into a twisted and elengant bun. Tomoyo wasn't finished there. "Sakura, this would go PERFECTLY with your clothes!" Tomoyo rummaged through a small jewelery box and took out four items. Earrings, a necklace, a hair clip, and a beautiful bracelet. Sakura turned pale. "I can't take those Tomoyo!" Sakura said, her eyes large and frightened. "What if someone STEALS it from me?" Tomoyo laughed. "From you? Nah. Eriol would protect you." Sakura turned a blazing color of red. Tomoyo's eyes observed this. "Sakura, you like Eriol don't you." Sakura jumped, her eyes large and her cheeks the color of crimson. "N-n-no! Why would you think that!" Tomoyo looked a bit sad. "Yes you do. Look ay you Sakura, you blush whenever I mention him." Sakura looked away. "I swear I don't..." Sakura whispered, her heart gave a painful wrench, for she knew why Tomoyo was saying this. "Tomoyo..." Sakura said, her voice dry and whispery. "You love Eriol don't you?" It was Tomoyo's turn to turn red. "O-o-of course not!" Tomoyo said loudly, as if reassuring herself. She let out a loud unconvinving laugh. "Sakura, where did you get that idea?" Tomoyo quickly grabbed the hair clip, which was a small artificial cherry blossom, shaped out perfectly with pink jade and studded with dimonds. "This is beautiful!" Tomoyo gushed as she dissassembled. She inserted it right in the middle of Sakura's hair and quickly clasped the beautiful silver and dimond necklace around Sakura's throat. "Sakura, you would love there earrings, the crystal is made with the pink dimond... I forgot what it was called, but it fits you perfectly, and these emerald leves... isn't it beautiful?" Tomoyo blabbered on. Sakura shut her mouth, knowing exactly why her friend was doing this.  
  
Tomoyo loved Eriol.  
  
Sakura felt the sickening churning feeling in her stomach again. She could tell from the way Tomoyo sometimes stole glances at him... how her eyes twinkled... how she would smile her rare smiles at him... and she was quite sure Eriol loved her too... Sakura closed her eyes, tears threatening to appear. But no one loved her. The only one who seemed to care was that vampire... at least in her dreams... and the guy she didn't know... who was in her dreams as well. Ironic. Sakura thought. Tomoyo smiled and clapped her hands. "Come on Sakura! Lets strike awe in the eyes of every male there!" Sakura smiled forcefully. "Ok!" Sakura said with fake cheerfulness. But inside, she was dying. She loved Eriol, but her friends happiness would make her happy. Sakura gave a rather weak smile as she followed her friend out.  
  
  
  
Eriol impatiently tapped a foot against the floor. "Girls, its so irritating." Eriol muttered under his breath. He heard the door creak open and he whirled around, "What took you guys so long?! Its took for--." He blinked as his eyes first rested on Sakura, then Tomoyo. His breathe caught in his lips. Flustered at his reaction he bowed quickly. "Um, how nice for you two beautiful ladies to grace me with your presence?" Tomoyo covered her lips and tried to squelch a laugh. "Ah Eriol..." Tomoyo said sweetly, acting as lady like as possible. "Such a gentleman like you would be furthur graced by my presence if you would just put on my lovely suit in which I've made just for you." Tomoyo withdrew a paper wrapped package. Eriol choked in a cry of indignation. "Fine... fine my lady." He spluttered as Tomoyo shot him a sweet look. Sakura watched this enviously and clutched at her white kid gloves to her chest. Eriol and Tomoyo were in a world of their own. Sakura felt ugly. She stared down at her silken slippers and felt a strange sickly feeling overcome her. Sakura's face was pale. "I-i-i-i need to get in the carriage." Sakura said quickly, her eyes large and limpid againt her pale pixie like face. Eriol and Tomoyo didn't even spare her a glance. Sakura's heart gave a painful wrench and she got in the carriage. Small pearls of tesr dripping down from her eyes heedlessy. She felt unloved.  
  
  
Syaoran brushed the lint off his clothes. The style of his waist coat and suit was a bit old fashioned, but when he wore it with such an air that even the most snobbist fashion frantics would look him over twice and not notice the "old" clothes which he wore. He wore a dark black suit with longish black pants which folded neatly and perfectly around his brown shoes. Around his throat he wore a strange golden chain, and a small stopwatch was chained onto the side of his pants. Top give him a rather careless and comfortable look, the top part of his shirt was slightly unbuttoned. Syaoran raciously became the host, and as people arrived, Syaoran charmingly used his old skills of charisma. Charming people... without them knowing who he really was. But his brown eyes was searching for that one face... the face of his green eyed angel. Syaoran's eyes shot towards the entrance to his large ballroom. He felt a presence... the presence of sorcerers... One was blue... a deep dark mysterious blue, and the other, was a cheerful, happy, powerful pink... His lips became dry. He recognized this aura as being the aura of one of the most formidable enemies to all of dark kind... The Clows Aura... and the pink one too, but he did not care if he killed her, as long as he could get her love, and to tell her how much he had loved her... the chance that he never had long ago. Slowly, keeping a rather charming smile on his face, he made his way toward Sakura. He drew in his aura quickly, and hid it from everyone.  
  
Eriol pulled his collar a bit, making a rather whiny sound. "This collars too tight." Tomoyo gave him a sugary sweet smile. "But you look so HANDSOME!" Tomoyo curtseyed. Eriol turned a dull shade of red. "Er... you look beautiful too Tomoyo." Eriol was handsome in his dark purple suit and white shirt that Tomoyo had made. The purple suit was made in a simple, yet elegant style. On Eriols right shoulder was a golden sun, stitched in with gold thread. The slightly pleated part of his suit drew out his rather slender waist and his black velvet collar emboided with silver and gold designs of the moon and sun was awestriking. Eriols eyes, the deep blue eyes, were drawn out by the simple color of his clothes... the royal purple of his suit. Tomoyo blushed as Eriol exteneded a hand to her. "May I?" Sakura stood next to them like a lawn decoration. Feeling quite distressed and left out, Sakura started when she felt a familiar aura which quickly dissppeared without a trace. Her large green eyes scanned the ball room. To her distress her eyes found a certain annoying man coming towards her. Sakura turned on her heels to run but it was too late.   
  
"Is Miss Kinomoto going anywhere?"  
  
Sakura bit her lips as large hands grabbed her arm roughly. "Actually yes." She said polietly. "I need to go to the ladies powder room." Two dark cold eyes met hers, the color of the darkest ocean, and dark blonde hair fell about those cold and arrogant eyes. "I would like a dance." He said rather snobbishly, refusing to believe she would refuse. "No thank you, I'm busy." She looked appealingly at her two friends, but they were much too busy flirting to notice Sakura prediciment. "Please... I need to go." Sakura tried to yank her arm away but the man sneered at her. "Why?" Sakura felt her patience wearing thin. "Krimi Ramayakou!" Sakura snapped angrily. "I don't want to dance with you now let go!" Krimi sneered at her. "Who said I'll listen to a wench of a woman like you?"  
  
"I would take my hands off her if I were you."  
  
Sakuras breathe caught in her throat... can it be? No. Why would a vampire be doing in the middle of a ball? But it was true. Her terrified eyes met a pair of angry amber ones who was glaring at her captor with such burning hatred that eben Sakura felt herself coil.  
  
"Who do you think you are?!" Krimi snapped.  
  
"The host of this party, let go or you'll be kicked out."  
  
Krimi pursed his lips and glared at the taller man. "Fine." He said sullenly, stalking off quickly into the crowd. Sakura gaped at Syaoran. "Y--y-you are..." Syaoran looked at her, his dark eyes wary. "Shush." He put a gentle hand on her lips. "Do not speak of that here." Syaoran gazed at Sakura in appreciation. She was dressed in a becoming silverish white gown which bared her shoulders and her slim milk white throat. Her throat was graced by a beautiful dimond necklace, and her wrist was adorned with one simple bracelet. A shining fake cherry blossom resting on top of her silky brown locks. Tiny silver stars were scattered at the hem of Sakura's dress, embroided with silver thread, and small pearls botted the hem of her dress, and the slim and stylish waist was enhanced beautiuflly with a slightly pleated back with a gauzy ribbon which held the back in place. The dress was tight about her waist, but spread and became full around the bottom, with small wispy lace gracing the bottom of her dress. Her sleeves were stylishly crumpled, and ended a little about her upper arm, and small cascaged of silver ribbons whipped about the air from where they hung. She was absolutly breathtaking.   
  
Sakura felt his gaze on her and became pink as she blustered around. "I need to go... I..." He held her hand gently. "A dance?" He asked graciously, he charmingly smiled at Sakura, who felt her heart flutter, but her mind scream... "Well... um..." It was too late. Their body was already moving to the soothing melody of the waltz played by a few skilled musicians. Sakura moved lightly to the music, biting her lips and shooting meaningful glances at Eriol, who seemed to be in a land of his own. Sakura twirled around and Syaoran caught her lightly back into a dip. His face was close to hers. He stared into her eyes, his eyes hypnotic... "Sakura...Ying fa... do you know what Ying Fa means?" Sakura shook her head quickly. Syaoran smiled and fluidly brought her up and moved to the music with ease. "Cherry Blossoms." He said, his voice a low rumble. Sakura stared. Sakura and Ying fa was the same meaning. Syaoran quirked his eyebrows slightly and smiled a rather toothy grin. That was when Sakura began to become uneasy as she saw, directly, his sharp long canine teeth.... they were unatrually sharp, and looked rather leathal. Sakura felt herself feel faint. "I... I..." Sakura backed away, feeling rather stupid. "I must go." Sakura whirled around to leave but tripped as another dancers foot caught and got tangled in hers. Sakura gave a cry as she feel backwards. A hand lightly caught her elbow.  
  
  
'Whose that?" Krimi asked sullenly, watching the two people dance about closely for a while. "Li, Duke Li. He's quite the charmer, and handsome too." His sister replied. She had the same cold blue eyes, but her hair was brown. Although her face was small, her thin lips looked rather cunning, taking the sweet innocent look off her face immediatly. Her charming eyelashes, and rather cute dimples and her slightly sad puppy eyes had a hard glint to then. Her slightly wavy hair curled about her face, a blue sappire comb holding her hair up. She patted her dress down, the blue silk dress she had stolen from her friend. "I rather like that duke, he is rich... and handsome." She shot a meaningful glance at her brother. Krimi grinned. "What do you want sister dear?" The girl rubbed her wide slender hands together gleefully. "I want Syaoran, you want Sakura. If you disgrace Sakura, Syaoran would'nt want her anymore. Then, Syaorans mine. And you only want Sakura's body." His sister smiled. "I'll help you get that little whore." His brothers grin widened, showing perfect teeth. "Ah, Sister Mila, you were always quite sly and cunning at getting what you want... its a deal."  
  
Tomoyo twirled in Eriol's arm. They were an elegant couple. Really. A strange creature in the darkest corners of all this merriment smirked, its yellow eyes glowing and blinking. Too bad the one with the navy hair and the large specs had to go. It was too bad. Really. The two eyes blinked once more, and dissappeared.  
  
  
Sakura yanked away from Syaoran, who had caught her before she fell. "Please, excuse me." She said tightly as she marched over to the refreshment stand. Using the crystal ladle, she poured some of the champagne into her glass goblet. She sat down on the great dining room chairs and stared at praticualry nothing. The surroundings were so familiar. The large gray arch of the roomy gothic styled palace... The green gold cloth which decorated to rooms, the silver sheilds resting in the glass case armory... and the large white vase which stood near the large window which contained branches of fragrant cherry blossoms... Sakura drank thirstily. "My my, aren't you a thirsty lass Ms. Kinomoto." Sakura blinked and smiled widely. It was Sonomi Daiijabou. Tomoyo's mother. "Ah! Hello madame." Sakura curtseyed clumsily and poured the drink onto the white tablecloth. Sakura moaned in dismay. "Dear Sakura. Its ok." Sonomi sat next to Sakura. "Tell me, how is that annoying father of yours doing?" "He's fine." Sakura replied, sweatdropping slighty. Of course she knew Sonomi despised her father. Sonomi nodded stiffly. "I want to tell you something which I won't tell anyone." Sonomi whispered, her voice becoming a faint lull in the noisy background. Sakura frowned. "Ok." Sakura leaned forward.   
  
"Dear Sakura, you know that my husband has died long ago, and how much my Tomoyo loved that poor dear?" Sonomi asked, slightly sad. "Hai." Sakura replied, a bit confused at the second. "Duke of Hales has asked me to marry him, that old bachelor whom I've favored for quite a while now." akura gaped. "You mean--." Sakura clapped her hands with delight. "Congratulations Mrs. Daiijabou!!" Sonomi nodded, her beautiful eyes sad. "I'm afraid Tomoyo won't be as happy as you are." Sakura paused, as a sudden realization hit her. "Oh... poor Tomoyo." Sonomi looked sober. "Please, I'm tired of being alone, please make Tomoyo understand without telling her of this new first ok?" Sakura nodded dumbly. "I'll try." Sonomi rose up, her beautiful glossmar gown of pale yellow silk rustling. "Thank you..." Sonomi's voice was filled with unmeasurable gratitude. Sonomi turned gracefully. Sakura noticed the tall red headed, hair speckled with tints of gray, stranger waiting for her.   
  
Eriol's eyes darted suddenly, he had felt it, the strange and eerie aura which only a dark creature could possess... Could it be the wolf vampire? Eriol smiled at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, I must go... for a minute, I'll be back." Eriol darted away quickly, Tomoyo stared after Eriol with a quizzical face. She patted her purple silk gown, ruffled fashionable around the hem and arm. She fingered her amyrest gold necklace, a look of worry on her face. Then she realized that Sakura was gone. Tomoyo frowned, 'How lonely Sakura must be...' A quick burst of regret hit her and she hurriedly searched for Sakura, seeing Sakura by the window, looking out, looking quite lonesome and breathtaking as the wind swept and combed Sakura's hair, pulling out a few golden brown ringlets. Tomoyo hurried and stopped, as a tall handsome brown haired stranger came up to her friend.  
  
Sakura gazed at the garden. A beautiful sparkeling lake, tiny koi's swimming about in it.... a rose bush... cherry blossom trees... peonies... It was beautiful. Sakura smiled as her green eyes watched the beauty of the earth. She watched a small elf like woman running out into the garden, with a young man at hand. They were holding hands and giggling. The girl ran about the garden, laughing with boudless joy, holding her pink gown off the ground, the man chasing after her. It was beautiful. The moon shone, and the star's twinkled and blinked. Sakura felt as if she was in a spell.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Sakura glanced behind her and froze, her heart leaping in her chest. "Sy-yaoran!" Sakura felt a hotness creep up her face, leaving crimson in its wake. He smiled a heart breaking grin. "You see this? The garden? The smell of spring melting into summer?" Sakura tightened her grip on her gloves, twisting them this way and that nervously. "Why would a vampire care about mortal beauty?" Sakura asked, her voice flat and emotionless. Syaoran's breathe was hot on her neck. "Because I was a mortal, so I appreciate it." Sakura shivered and turned away, her eyes bright in the faint glimmering of the moonlit sky. "Then why destroy it?" Sakura whispered. "If you were a mortal... why betray it?" Sakura swallowed heavily. "Why did you kill the last few victims?" Syaoran looked at the sky, his face cool and elegant. He looked like a perfectly chistled ice statue. He oozed fineness. "Because, I loved her." He said flatly. "Mortals killed her, she isn't even a mortal, and she loved them, she fought for them, and died for them." His slender yet powerful fingers gripped the railing about him so hard his knuckles, which was already pale, became stark white. "Why didn't you kill me then?" Sakura asked, her eyes soft in the moonlight. "Because..." Syaoran seemed undecided. "Because... of you. Who you really are." Syaoran looked at her. Sakura suddenly let out a sudden sheer. "So you must be good hearted! You can't be all that evil!" Syaoran sweatdropped in suprise. "I'm sorry... But evil will always be in my heart. There is too many scars... too many." He smiled at her. "Only one person that I knew of could heal me of this evil consuming me... This vengence." His smiled faded, his eyes cold. "You." He turned slightly, his face hidden in shadows. "Don't you ever wonder if you are really who they say you are?"  
  
Sakura gulped, her eyes bewildered. "N-n-no... I'm Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of--." He whirled around, his lips in a slight snarl. "Pitiful Kinomoto. After all we've been through together in our past life, this is all that remains? Don't you even have the faintest idea who you really are?!" Sakura shook her head, tears falling, she was scared, she leaned backwards, towards the rail. "N-n-no... Don't hurt me!" Sakura raised and arm, tears starting to flow quickly. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "I'm Syaoran Li! The son of a peasent from the country of Shu! You're Ying Fa Wei! Step daughter of the Duke of Lei! The fallen angel? Do you remeber now? Ying fa? SAKURA?" He shook her. Sakura screamed slightly as he gripped her arms so tightly she felt a searing pain. "let go of me!" Sakura glared at him, throwing herself away from him. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of Sir Kinomoto, the merchant." Sakura stepped away, her eyes stinging with tears. "You live in a fantasy Syaoran! You are a vampire... I am... a merchants daughter..." "Card Mistress." Syaoran corrected, "Oh Ying Fa the fallen angels cards." Sakura shook her head. "I'm not who you think I am, if this is why you are so kind to me, there is no reason!" Syaoran looked at her cooly. "I love you Sakura." He said softly, she froze for a minute but quickly shook her head. tears fell from her eyes. "You love Ying Fa." Sakura said brokenly. "I am not her. I don't want someone loving me because of another woman, because I look like another, or because of anothers life! I want to be loved for who I am and who i will become!" Sakura panted, finished, she whirled around and left. Syaoran looked after her, his fist clenched tightly.  
  
Eriol searched about the garden, he knew what he felt. 'Strange...' Eriol looked about, frowning slightly. 'I knew--.' Something hit him fully on his back, making Eriol fly into the air and land on his front, gasping for breathe. "Clow, the destroyer of my kind." Somoething hissed, Eriol painfully turned around, staring. It was a Dark Sprite. It's beautiful face was in the shape of a "v". Her eyes were slanted upwards sharply, her dark black eyes fringed with dark sooty lashes. Her black wild hair flew about her face, her small sharp body floating off the ground, held aloft by a pair of skeletal black wings. Clow groaned slightly. Eriol got up, gritting his teeth. The sprite smirked, she shook a finger. "Nuh uh uh! Sit!" She pointed a finger at him and a dark bolt of electricity hit him, making his fall on his back. Thesprite cackled as she flew about him. "Prepare to die Eriol Clow! I have you to kill, but tell me, where is the fallen angel!" Eriol groaned, "I'll never tell you." He brought up his blue aura and slammed her back. The small sprite shreiked shrilly as it slammed into a tree. But she got up, her eyes half closed. "Tell me... or..." The sprite suddenly brought up and index finger, she seemed to pull something through the air, and suddenly, she had transported a certain small woman into her grip. A familiar purple haired woman. "Or She'll die." The Sprite smiled as her fangs grew longer. "I do love human blood, even if I am not a vampire."  
  
Sakura ran away from him. Her eyes wet with tears. Of course. She should'nt have brought her hopes up. She felt ashamed and humiliated that she would think that maybe Syaoran would like her... He was a vampire for goodness sakes! She wiped her tears away and sighed angrily. He didn't love her at all. She knew why he did, because she looked like some freak from the past. The original owner of the cards she captured. She wiped her tears away furiously as she found a bench in the garden to sit on. She was suppose to be alone in this world anyways. She was the card mistress. The one to die for her cause. She was suppose to find the alter of evil and destroy it with her magic to kill off all darkness. But she never knew where to start. 5 years of searching and it had been fruitless. Love was forbidden to her. Everyone she loved died. She was lonely, and the only one she though could love her loved another. She was utterly alone. Why could'nt the fallen angel finish her duty? So she would'nt go through this? She sobbed slightly and ceased to a whimper as she brought her knees up to her face. She had killed the evil forest, the queen of the dark zombies... and the king of the snakes... what else must she do? She saved many lives, but there was no gratitude. They didn't even know who she was... or how they've been saved. Bringing balance to the words was hard. She wished she had never touched that cursed diary... the small silver and gold diary she had found under a cherry blossom tree when she was 10. She never read the diary itself, respecting the former owners privacy... but a small golden heart of silver and some strange silver pink light embedded in her chest, and that was when she discovered she had magic.  
  
Curse the day.  
  
Sakura sighed and patted her creased dress flat, and jumped as she heard a scream... And a wave of magic.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
A/N: A bit of a past recollection to let you guys have an idea on how she got those cards... And a bit more drama... Hehehe, Yuki is not in this one, he's irrelevant in this chapter... ^^ Next one will come out soon! ^^; I think. This one isn't spell checked or anything. So excuse my porr use of grammar and spelling. Thank you! Reveiw please! Need ta keep 'em comin! ^^~3  
  
REVEIW!! 


	9. Realizations

Title: Look for me By Moonlight  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
Chapter Title: Realizations  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE DAMN CHARACTHERS FOR THE &%*& LAST TIME!!!!  
  
  
A/N: Pardon my sp errors, I've realized that spell checking them messes around with the page's function. So this is a really rough draft of what I've written, but still, enjoy! Read and REVEIW! *Squeals* I love reveiws!  
  
  
  
Sakura jumped up, it was magic she had felt in the air. And the scream was familiar.  
  
  
"ERIOL!"  
  
Sakura recognized the voice almost immediately. "Tomoyo!" Sakura sprinted, drawing up her dress to free her legs. Sakura arrived, seeing a strange spectale in front of her. Eriol stood in front of a evil looking sprite who was holding Tomoyo in the centuries old position of submission. Tomoyo's throat was bared to the sprites sharp fangs. "Tell me!" She hissed to Eriol. Eriol shook his head and stared as the sprite seemed to lower herself to bite iinto Tomoyo's tender flesh. "STOP!" Sakura cried, she let out a small burst of her pink aura, scorching the Sprite. The sprite jumped up and whirled around. "Who dares..." There was a fleeting look of recognition in the sprites eyes. "The fallen angel..." The sprite breathed heavily, her eyes holding Sakura's. "Ying Fa Wei, you've came back... good thing too, I was about to take my rage out in this fellow here... but I would like to torture you more."  
  
Syaoran looked at the moon, the beams of pale moonlight washing his face and highlighting his hair a strange glint of copperish silver. 'She doesn't remeber... why bother to try, without those memories, she is nothing but a Ying Fa look alike...' Syaoran assured himself, yet he knew it wasn't true. He wasn't sure what Yuki had done to her, but she was genuinely confused. Syaoran turned slowly and blinked as a soft small hand rested on his arm. A willowy small woman with icy blue eyes and a evil thin smile beamed at him. "Hello handsome." She said, her voice sugary sweet. "Hello." He replied, racking his mind, did he recognize the face? Faintly... but he didn't know if he had invited her, then again, he had invited everyone in town to come... "Beautiful night is'nt it?" The girl said silkily. Her eyes did not stray from his face, she didn't even look at the beauty of the night world but looked at him straight in the eye. "You're one fine catch, you're going to be mine." She fluttered her eyelashes flirtaciously at him. "Who are you?" Syaoran asked, faintly amused by this foolish mortal. "Mila Ramayakou." She said, making her voice light and cheerful. But it was fake. Syaoran could feel it instinctively. She pulled at his collar, her face facing his. "I already know yours..." She breathed, her icy eyes looking deep and seductive as she slowly traveled her tounge across her thin lips. "Li Syaoran...." Syaoran winced, she was looking at him as if he was a peice of meat to be inspected. he pulled away. He smiled polietly. "Thank you for such a nice meeting Ms. Ramayakou." He said cooly, his eyes dull without interest. He lightly scored a polite kiss on her knuckled and quickly drew away. "But I must go, I have guests to greet and people to meet." She swayed her hips seductively, lowering her eye lids. "Then go on ahead Mr Li..." She purred. Syaoran pulled away from her talons and quickly made his escape. Foolish mortal, did she not see that he could kill her with a faint touch of his teeth against the flesh on her neck? No. She didn't and how ironic. He smirked.   
  
  
Sakura's mind screamed her isolence at her. 'YOU FORGOT YOUR CARDS!' Her logical side of her mind ranted, angry with herself, Sakura chasted herself. 'Screw the cards, I can just use my plain magic.' Sakura looked uneasy, Eriol glanced at her and nodded. She knew what to do. She had seen that nod so many times, it was a daily routine. Sakura put on a confident smile. 'What makes you think I'm Ying Fa Wei?" Sakura asked, making herself look pompous. "You have her eyes, her face, her hair, her aura..." The Sprite growled. "No more games Ying Fa, life or death, you choose. Oops, there is no choice. Your final desicion is death. So be it." The sprite circled her, Sakura watched intently as Eriol started chanting a really powerful spell. Sakura cleared her throat loudly. "Ying Fa? Me? I never knew, since when was I Ying Fa?" The sprite growled, her slanted eyes narrowed. "Of course, I forgot, you're recarinated... You would'nt know..." Sakura frowned, why was everyone calling her Ying Fa? Syaoran's words came back to her mind...  
  
  
**'I'm Syaoran Li! The son of a peasent from the country of Shu! You're Ying Fa Wei! Step daughter of the Duke of Lei! The fallen angel? Do you remeber now? Ying fa? SAKURA?'**  
  
  
"IM NOT YING FA!" Sakura yelled outloud, fusterated at herself. Someone she thought may care for her, even if it was adsurb because he was something she must destroy, loved someone who looked like her. Not her. 'Not me... NOT ME!" The sprite stared at Sakura, suspiciously, as Sakura eyed Eriol behind the sprite. He was nearly done. The sprite stared at her. "What are you up to this time Yin-- wait a second... that Clow... he is...." She whirled around, held aloft by her skeletal wings. "YOU!" It screeched, but it was too late, Eriol's blue magic disinegrated her to black ashes, which dissappeared quickly... fading.... Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Is Tomoyo Ok?" Sakura asked, drawing closer. Eriol cradeled Tomoyo tightly. "She's a bit shocked, she'll be alright." Eriol said reassuringly, his face had a tired smile. Sakura felt her heart give a painful wrench. Eriol and Tomoyo, how perfect they looked with each other.  
  
They were both dark and beautiful adn elegant.... Both mysterious and motherly/fatherly...  
  
Sakura turned slightly, her eyes lowered to the ground. But no one loved her. Sakura smiled a fake cheery grin. "Lets go back to the party! Its almost dinner reception." Eriol shook his head, looking throughly wearied. "Its enough for today Sakura, I'm taking Tomoyo home. I have no idea how that sprite found me and I endangered the two most important females in my life." 'You mean one most...' Sakura thought sullenly. But she smiled brightly. "Ok then, I'll stay, I need a breathe of fresh air." Eriol nodded, picking up Tomoyo who was shaking. "She's in shock." Eriol said quietly as he looked at Tomoyo tenderly. "Good night Sakura." He nodded at her polietly, and left. Sakura fell unto her knees, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Love was so beautiful yet it never came to her.  
  
Sakura curled up into a ball, not caring if her dress became messy. No one loved her. Everyone she had loved had become hurt. And people loved her for only three things... her body, her magic... and what or who she looked like. Sakura brought her arms to her face and wept. She felt stupid, yet a shuddering feeling went through her.  
  
'I miss you...'  
  
A faint voice in her head whispered, it was a familiar feminine voice. Sakura stopped crying and listened to the wind.  
  
'Syaroran... oh Syaoran... Can you hear me? Hear me within myself? I'm trapped, trapped within myself... A memory stored away in a locked box... release me Sakura... you and I are one!'  
  
Sakura jumped up, wipin her face. 'Whos there?" Sakura got up, slwoly rounding the garden, fully aware of the beauty around her.  
  
'It took forever for me to be able to gather myself, wake from my drugged sleep and talk to you... I am you... you are me.... we are one...'  
  
  
Sakura gasped as the scene in her dreams unfolded before her. From the balcony from the large palace like building before her, she watched as the girl in her dreams, or... herself, stood there, looking up at a man. His face was hidden by shadows. The whole entire conversation could'nt be heard... but she heard faint words....  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Don't turn away from me..."  
  
"...Love you..."  
  
"...No..."  
  
She heard the faint sobbing from the woman who turned and ran away from the man who stood there, calling after her.  
  
"YING FA! YING FA!"  
  
Sakura came to a startling revelation... Like someone lit a candle within the dark corners of a room...  
  
She must be Ying fa...  
  
The tiny shrill voice started to echo and fade.   
  
'I'm so tired... so tired... Sakura... please don't deny yourself any longer... don't deny us... Sakura.... my Sy...."  
  
The voice faded off, cutting off the last word. Sakura stared at herself. She was the fallen angel. She was the fulfillment to the prophecy... But who was that man? She looked up at the balcony, but the scene was gone. It was empty, and a strong gust of wind blew across the abandoned balcony. They had dissappeared like spirits... Was Ying Fa a spirit? Was she possessed? Of course not... the spirit within her was not a violent one... it felt... so much like herself. Sakura ceased to cry, she sat upon the wooden bench and stared at the green broken grass she had been sitting on. She noticed the green grass stains on her dress, and was pricked with guilt. Tomoyo would be upset.  
  
"Sakura?"   
  
Sakura looked up, suprised. "S-s-syaoran?"  
  
The vampire looked at her, his eyes held a gentle glow. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice geniune with a strange warmth. He walked closer, making Sakura's heart quicken and her cheek flush slightly. "For what? I should be sorry..." Sakura said remorsefully. He smiled. "No... dear girl..." He said, his voice a gentle caress as he looked at her beautiful delicate face, gently lit to soften her features with the moonlight. "I'm sorry for saying you are Ying Fa." He said sincerely. "You cannot be her again, you are Sakura, you are Ying Fa, but in this life, you are Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura caught his hand, which drifted near her cheek. She held his hand to her cheek. "I cannot blame you." Sakura said, her voice soft and gentle. "I am Ying Fa. She... well... I told myself that... The memories are still locked up, but I do remeber someone... and I... I don't knwo for sure if it was you... but since you loved me before I knew you I'm guessing--." Syaoran stopped, and looked at her. "Who?" "This man at the balcony." She replied, she desperately wanted to know if the lover was Syaoran. She wanted to love him, even if he was an evil dark creature. "The man who stood there at a beautiful night, telling me he loved me while I wore a green dress." Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh... that day." His voice became sharp. Sakura cringed. But Syaoran smiled sadly. "How ironic, you remeber the few moments before your death." Sakura blinked, puzzled. "My death?" Syaoran sighed, his eyes sad. "Your death Ying Fa dear... the day where the damned man betrayed you."   
  
  
Yuki knew this was happening. She was falling for him all over again! He slammed an angered fist on his wooden table and got up, pacing the floors of his small shack. 'Before I let that evil creature get her, I'll kill her myself!' She snarled to himself selfishly. 'No you should'nt.' A cold more logical part of him shot back. But Yuki made up his mind as he took out his spell book. "I have friends Syaoran." He said softly to himself. "If they know you're still alive... then they will come to kill you... You are standing in the way of Sakura's true mission... let her be!"   
  
  
Sakura drew away, puzzled. "Syaoran--." He shused her, a long slender finger on his lips. "Shush, dear girl..." Syaoran drew closer, his warm lips slowly resting over hers. Sakura reveled in the bask of love. It was a gentle soft kiss. Passionate and longing.... it was sweet and short. Sakura made a small whining sound, wrapping a slender arm around his neck, she pulled him closer, making Syaoran chuckled as he kissed her more passionately, they tounges dancing in each other sweetness... Sakura pulled away, unable to breathe. "I need to go." Sakura said breathlessly, her eyes shining. "Really..." Syaoran smiled. "Go where?" Sakura smiled brightly, making Syaoran's heart sing. "Home." Sakura replied. "I have to go home. It is late... and my father will be worried..." Syaoran smiled and brought Sakura into a tight embrace. "I'll be waiting..." Syaoran said softly, his voice husky and smooth against her ear. He gently touched her cheek, her hair, her lips... and he was gone. Sakura felt herself bursting with a strange fulfillment she had never felt before. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not. But the throbbing on her lips, and her dishleveled state clearly stated that this was indeed real. She laughed joyfully, springing towards the exit. Exhulting in life... her existance, and his.  
  
  
There was a strange pulsating red and black light from a strange lumpy stone which sat on a large obsidian table... There was no light expect for the red and black... the red and black light danced about the small cavern. The slow drippping of the water, and the musky smell of moss and dead things made Sakura gag. What was the stone? She kept seeing it. It pulsated in front of her. Drawing her closer till her hands just reached it. Her fingertips gently brushed the rouch surface of the stone. She was immediately engulfed in darkness and a strange evil.  
  
There was a suffocating darkness around her, tightening its grip and making Sakura struggle to breathe. Flashes of fangs, blood, death, flesh, corpses, maniacal laughter, and a strange howl of pure evil whirled about her head. Sakura tripped and landed on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling of the cavern. Stars flew about her, blotting out the insane and deathly scenes. Sakura started to cry, like a child.   
  
"Why are you crying? Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked up, she blinked, she saw her mother, standing there, looking concerened. "M-m-ma?" She croaked, her throat tight. Nadeshiko stared down at her, her green eyes meeting similar green ones. Her mothers dark black locks fell about her face in waves. "Sakura, you've been crying in your sleep again... Shhhh.... don't cry...." Sakura felt her mother gentle caress on her face. But this was impossible, her mother was dead! "Ma... I thought you were dead..." Nadeshiko smiled her beautifuls mile, similar to her daughters bright smiles. "No ones really dead till they're forgotten." She replied, her eyes winking and twinkling. "Shush, sleep child." Her mother smoothed her hair and moved away. Sakura heard a door shut. Sakura got up, confused. She was at home... What was going on? Where was her father? Mother? Brother? Sakura got out of her bed, the stone was gone, its pulsating power as well. Instead, a faint glowing caught her eye as she stared about the darkness of her room. It came from her drawers... Sakura blinked slowly and walked over to the drawer, opening it carefully. The pink diary floated out. The mysterious diary that started it all.   
  
  
The pages started flipping on its own, faster... and faster.... it glowed and suddenly stopped at a page... Sakura rubbed her eyes as the light faded and the diary rested in her palms.  
  
  
  
Entry 29  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This may be my last entry. I tried to find the stone of evil and destroy it to bring balance to the lands, its my duty as a card mistress and the fallen angel.  
But I failed. Right now... Syaoran is next to me, they shot his arm. (There was a blurred mark here. 'It must've been a tear....' Sakura thought.) They are turning against me! Eevryone! I can't find the stone of darkness, without that destroyed, with my power... then the world will continue this way... Oh, why did HE of all people betray me? Oh dear... Syaoran is asking for a drink of water... I know he needs blood... what can I do? He's getting blood from his wounds all over me! (The book has a smudge of blood, old and brown.) I'm trapped in this small rock crevice, its getting cold. They surrounded us. There is no escape. They told me there is no chance for a damned and tainted love like mines and Syaorans to survive... Oh... can that be true? Is that my downfall? I'm sorry... I failed everyone... Right now, the only person I have is Syaoran. He's my love. My life.   
  
~Ying Fa Wei  
  
  
Sakura stared, Syaoran... he was in all this... she knew him before... But what was it? Who betrayed her? The words "Stone of Evil" and "destroy" became bolder, they grew upon the pages and glowed until Sakura had to close her eyes tightly to block the penetrating light.  
  
'Destroy this evil stone... then darkness will be gone...'  
  
The voice within Sakura's head said quietly.   
  
'Only this way can one save the world of the damned... Only this way... only this way can we....'  
  
The voice echoed and Sakura woke up.  
  
The sunlight shone into her room, blinding her face. "It was a dream..." Sakura muttered, rubbing her eyes. "I should've known... It was way to bizarre..." Sakura suddenly stopped. The pink diary was lying on her bed... It wasn't there before. SHe knew she had placed it in her dresser... Sakura's eyes widened... Was the dream a warning?  
  
Was it a prophecy?  
  
Sakura leaned back, closing her eyes briefly, feeling a strange ominous presence, her green eyes flew open and stared out her window.   
  
  
Yuki smiled thinly, this was the only way. The strang maniac like rage which bubbled within had started to swell again. God he hated that vampire. He was going to get rid of him. But first, he was going to tamper with the love affair between the angel and the vampire. Yuki rubbed his hands together. He knew they had many times of betrayal... this might be too easy. Yuki grinned crookedly as he opened his musty spell book, and his fingers rested on a yellowed gossmar page. Delicately he read the page, the gleam of pure hatred burning and lighting his eyes up. "Oh Syaoran..." He muttered, his eyes glimmering with triumph. "You will have the one who loves you the most hate you... and destroy you, like how it was meant to be..." Yuki gently shut the book, he had some work to do...   
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: This is going to be fun. *rubs hands together* Ok. ^^ Whats going to happen? Well, I'll give you a clue. Everything looked as if it was going to happen ok... but is it? Especially since there is 3 people not liking the two S and S couples... *grins rather wickedly* He he he. Well, keep those reveiws coming! ^.^  
  
*~Special Thanks to:*~*  
  
Tomoyo-chan  
Zara  
Crystal  
Athar-Luna  
fire_blade  
dstrbd child  
The Bookworm or Fanficworm  
Blackheart Syaoran  
wolf_angel  
fire_storm  
bunny chan  
bunnyisevil  
black kitty girl  
froggy mix  
Chrismiss  
Stephae  
CoOkie  
AA  
Lord Cirenmas  
  
-I'd like to thank these people for sticking with me, even during my dormant stage of writing. *giggles nervously* Especially Fire_blade and The Bookworm of Fanficworm, they've stuck with this story from the day I let out the first chapter, till now, without giving up, thanks alot! *smiles tearfully*-  
  
  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW! 


	10. The Graveyard

Title: Look for Me By Moonlight  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
Chapter: "The Graveyard"  
DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!  
  
A/N: Sorry for the late posting, I had a large writers block, I'm starting to wrap up the story right now. ^_^ Remeber to Read and Review!  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Syaoran smiled, breifly touching his lips with a cold and long finger. He could still feel the warmth of her rosebud lips on his lips... He sighed with longing, as he looked out the window. But how long can they stay together? He wasn't sure. He knew, he knew she would destroy him... She had to, it was fate, destiny... A sardonic grin darknened his face. He hated fate. If only... Syaoran suddenly held his pounding head, bloodlust was taking over again. He picked up a withering rosepetal and nibbled it, but it was useless, he had to drink blood. And soon, before a predatory side of him is unleashed... He groaned as he hauled his body up, and he jumped out into the night.  
  
Sakura stared, what was that out her window? It was tapping and glaring at her with yellow eyes... whatever it was.... "K-k-kami-sama... It's a... GHOST! HOOOEEEE!" Sakura lept out of her bed and took out her cards quickly. Instead of her huge transformation process, she used a little bit of her power instead. "Firey! Release! Come from your seal and attack that THING!" Sakura shrieked, waving the card about with a frantic air till her magic triggered the seal of the card, releasing a powerful orange fairy, a smaller version of the large one which had melded with Sakura before. It did as Sakura told it too, without any hesitation, using its firey wings to melt through the glass window. (Sakura groaned and hit her head against her bed.) The firey creature attacked the creature outside. "OOOOWWCCCHHH!" The thing sheriked it flew into the room, Sakura screamed as she staggered back and she stared.   
  
"Its hot its hot!"   
  
Kero was in flames, rolling about the ground with Firey trying to attack him from every angle. Sakura could'nt help but to start laughing. Tear formed at the edge of her eyes, and the tenseness in her body relaxed. Kero glared at her and yowled, dodging a small stream of flames. "God dammit Sakura! Stop laughing and call back the card! OUCH!" Kero dived under Sakura's stool and hid there, his two golden eyes peeking out. Sakura stifled another onslaughter of laughter and withdrew the blank card. "Fiery! Return to you seal!" Firey stopped immeditely as long silverish ribbons flew out from the card Sakura was holding and drew Firey inward. Firey closed its small orangish red eyes as it dissappeared and melded into the blank card with a bright white glow. Kero came out, looking burnt and worse for the wear. "Thanky Swanky Sakura." Kero said sarcastically as he began licking his burnet fur. Sakura groaned, eyeing the hole in her window. "I'll have to give them more specific directions next time..." Sakura withdrew a card from her pack. "Create! Release! Create a new window to replace the damaged one!" Create flew out from the card and in a twinkle of silver magic, the window was replaced, looking as good as new. Sakura winced, it was a diffrent design, she would have to make up a story to tell her father later. She called back the card and sat down on the bed. "I thought you were a ghost!" Sakura said with laughter in her voice. Kero glared at her. "Hmph." He licked his burnt fur and sighed. "Lasting damage..." Sakura suddenly cocked her face. "But... Kero.... What WERE you doing out there so late?"  
  
Kero rubbed his head. "Hmmm, I was going downstairs for a snack, I managed to stuff some bread in my mouth before I felt this strange presence outside your window, I went out the door to check it out, and I guess your brother was awake and he shut the door on me." Sakura blinked, this situation might have been humerous, if the situation wasn't as serious. "But... Kero... what was it that you felt? I think I felt it too..." Kero shrugged. "It wasn't much of a magical presence, it was... something like a dark presence, like the dark creatures with no powers except to go about draining people of their blood or scaring people out of their wits..." Sakura blinked, "Can it be possible that a dark creature... is watching me?" Kero shrugged. "That can be possible, but don't worry Sakura!" Kero said cheerfully, patting her on the back with a small paw. "I'll protect you! Now, can we get back to sleep? I'm tired." Kero yawned and stretched languidly as he settled on her bed. Sakura rested on the bed, her eyes wide as she stared at the window. Even with Kero's assurance, she felt watched.  
  
Syaoran wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, making crimson smear about the back of his hand. He put down the limp body. He had put down a old lady... she was living a painful life and her life was ebbing away anyways. He felt a faint guilt but shrugged it off quickly, this was his life, this was how he must live. He gently dragged the old woman into the depth of the woods, and gently covered her body with rotting leaves. Her eyes were still bugged open in shock. A bit uncomfortable at that stare... he closed her eyes with his fingers, laying a copper coin on each eye. 'I'm sorry old woman, but this is how I live.' Syaoran looked up into the tree's, and made off into the night, towards his castle.  
  
Yuki knew that Sakura was sleeping, he had casted his aura over hers, and found that her pink aura was relaxed and quite... This was it. He chanted a spell, nature around his responded to him. Oak's rocked back and forth, and a flower shuddered and died as its life energy was given to Yuki in order to let him continue the spell. Yuki closed his eyes tightly, letting the spell spread towards the pink aura. Since he knew her true name, this would be no problem...  
  
Sakura blinked, where was she now? Sakura shivered as a cold breeze wrapped about her, enveloping her. "Hello?" Her own voice mysteriously echoed back at her. The misty and foggy place was ominus with a strange presence. Sakura shivered, the last thing she wanted was another prophetic dream again. A flickering light drew Sakura's eyes to two figures sitting a foggy cold lake. Sakura could hear the two voices faintly in the background.  
  
"...I swear... Once we kill the fallen angel, we have nothing to fear love. You and I will live happily forever." A high feminine voice said sweetly. "Oh really darlking Meiling?" A familiar husky voice asked. Sakura watched as the two figures cuddled together. "... Five more mortals to kill my little wolf, then... then we can sacrifice their hearts, and the fallen angel's, to the power stone, with that, we can revert back to the dark and glorius reign of vampires... With that... We can get souls, by feeding off of the fallen angels blood..." The woman laughed lightly, her voice hauntingly rang out in the cold misty settings. "First, you must seduce that stupid fallen angel named Ying Fa Wei... Then..." The girl's shadowy figure waved a gentle hand in the air. "Then we have nothing to fear, and if we die, we will be reincarnated with a soul..."   
  
Sakura held her breathe, she knew exactly who these creatures were talking about.... It was her.  
  
"Lure her to her death. I don't care if she dies... I hate her, she made this mark on my face with her stupid magic..."  
  
Sakura held her breathe as the fog suddenly began to lift slowly... and they shadowy figures got more and more distinct.   
  
"I'll get her for you love." The man said, a bit sweetly. Sakura's eyes widened as his facial details got clearer and clearer.  
  
"She'll fall for me... and she'll die."  
  
Sakura held back a gasp and sobs which rammed against her throat, but Sakura's eyes had not decieved her.  
  
It was Syaoran.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo smiled, tears falling from her eyes. "I was so scared... how is Sakura?" Eriol shrugged, more concerned with Tomoyo's safety. "How are YOU?" Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm faine... just a bit shocked..." Tomoyo smiled hesitently at Eriol. "Eriol..." She whispered, breathing his voice lightly, making the words sound delicate... gossamar... Eriol held his breathe, his face only milimeters away from Tomoyo's face. "Yes Tomoyo?" Tomoyo breathed in the sweet yet masculine scent of pine and cinnamon which wafted from Eriol. "I... I..." Suddenly, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Tomoyo's arm snaked their way around Eriols shoulders and up to his neck, gently clasping him to her. His hands was cradeling her hips gently, holding her close... It was like forever, a perfect moment frozen...  
  
"TOMOYO! ERIOL!" Sakura bursted in, her face tear stained and she stared. Her hair was in wild dissarray... "Sakura?" Tomoyo squeaked loudly, jumping away from Eriol quickly. Sakura blinked wildly. This wasn't fair. How come Tomoyo had the chance to be loved... and... herself...   
  
Not being able to say anything, she turned and ran. The darkness swept past her. She didn't know where she was running to. She stopped suddenly, not being able tos ee where she was going because of her blurred teary vision, she sat down and started to cry.  
  
'Why?'  
  
She stared at something before her. She had seen this place bfore, in her dreams.  
  
A graveyard.  
  
Spooked, she rubbed her arms and stepped back, away from the graveyard... Only a faint white mist surrounded it, making it eerie. A sudden spasm of recognition grabbed and shook her. This was the place where the stone should be kept! Flashbacks of the past reappeared in her mind. Determined, she drew her cards and stepped forward. A swirl of glittery silver smoke surrounded her.  
  
'You do not belong here fallen angel.'  
  
A oily hoarse voice whispered in her mind. The mist wrapped itself about her, making Sakura give a small high squeak. 'No...no... ghosts...'  
  
Sakura wanted to cry, the thing she feared the most was here. Surrounding her, she felt them feeding off her fear, laughing at her.  
  
'No one is here to protect you, fool. If the stone was here... then... why did you come here without a companion? Evil is strong here. Evil reigns here.'  
  
A swirld of dark mist covered her, she let out a high scream.   
  
'Mother...'  
  
She sobbed, remebering that long ago, when she was scared, her mother used to protect her... soothe her... Now there was nobody. Not even Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran perked up, he sensed a strange premonition. He sniffed the night air, for he was out in the garden, thinking... and detected Sakura's scent... and the scent of evil. Suprised that she had went somewhere like that alone, he lept up and followed the scent, and was shocked at where it took him.  
  
The old sacred ruins of the dark graveyard.  
  
No one had approched this place since the dissappearance of the young girl who had died her from something mysterious.  
  
He knew. The shadows of evil, which fed off of hope and goodness...  
  
And now they had Sakura. This was the place Ying Fa had died as well. He remebered everything so vividly.  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Syaoran!" Ying fa screamed, her eyes wide as she struggled to be free of the dark tendrils. Yuki stood before her, holding him down with magic. "So Ying fa... who do you choose, your own life... or his? The dark shadows won't hurt me... no..." Yuki laughed harshly. "I've already promised them something... something they've wanted."  
  
"Yuki... don't do this... I thought you loved me."  
  
"But you love HIM!" He spat venomously, pointing at the vampire.   
  
Ying Fa started to cry, her emerald eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"I choose... Him..." As soon as the words came out from her lips, a shrill scream was issued afterwards. Ying Fa screamed as she was devoured by the shdaows of evil around her. Her soul was being shred to peices. Tear flowed freely from her face.  
  
"Syaoran... Wo Ai Ne..."  
  
Ying Fa coughed up a puddle of crimson... and fell forward, dead.  
  
Syaoran let out a shrill cry of anger and somehow found the strength to rip away from Yukito's magical grasp.   
  
"YOU KILLED HER!"  
  
**eND fLASHBACK**  
  
'Sakura you IDIOT!' He cursed as he sped his way towards the graveyard, hoping to make it there in time.  
To be Continued...  
A/N: Read and Review please! =D Review!  
(o'.') ('.') ('.'o)  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
